livebishienet
by Bloom of Tears
Summary: *walks out, clears throat* ATTENTION ALL LBN LOVERS! *looks out at the small crowd* hm...... ANYWAY! THIS STORY HAS BEEN PUT BACK UP DUE TO MANY BEGGING PPL!!! *looks at Katie, winks and smiles* ALSO, ONLY I, BLOSSOM, WILL BE CONTINUEING THIS STORY. THX!!
1. Part 1a Blossom and Mogura meet Heero, D...

This is a co-written piece between Bloom of Tears (Blossom/Katrina) and Me (Mogura). Check it out! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~ *~*~*~*  
  
Mogura sat at her computer, chatting with her best friend and adopted sister Blossom, who happened to be at a friends house at that time. (Blossom and Mogura have the same internet thing, but Blossom's chatting on her friends AIM)  
  
BlossomGurl: Whats up?  
  
SugerBowl: nothin much u?  
  
BlossomGurl: gotton n e new GW stuff?  
  
SugerBowl: QUATRE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! What's the site?  
  
BlossomGurl: www.livebishie.net it's so awesome! I got tons of cute piccies of Duo and Heero there!  
  
SugerBowl: one minute let me check it out.  
  
Mogura clicked around and got a life sized pic of Quatre and printed it out.  
  
BlossomGurl: u like it? I got life sized pix of Duo and Heero and I'm going to put them on both sides of my locker on Monday! ^.^ *on cloud nine*  
  
SugerBowl: Kewl me 2! Especially since we get the nice long lockers this year. Remember when Mary stuffed herself into those short 7th grade lockers?  
  
BlossomGurl: Yup I thought she was going to get hurt, not to mention a teacher would come by and stop her. I also thought Mark was going to shut it on her!  
  
SugerBowl: What's with Mark any way he's not in our group we don't mix, remember that. Plus hes a player whos he with now? Don't try it and lose it all to him.  
  
BlossomGurl: I dunno who hes w/ now. Probably Gabi again. But he's being really nice to me for sme odd reason. I no we don't mix, but he's really nice!  
  
SugerBowl: G2G see u tomorrow come in early and we will paste our pix in the locker.  
  
BlossomGurl: kk. Bring lots of tape!  
  
-Sugerbowl has signed off-  
  
The next day the girls met in the hall way of Watishima High School. Blossom's blonde pink highlighted hair was tied into a messy braid. While Mogura had her long black in a neat pony tail.  
  
Mogura: Got my pix what about u?  
  
Blossom: No I don't have it. I left it at Antares' house.  
  
Mogura: Spare me the sarcasm my friend.  
  
Blossom: ^.^ Sorry. It's my way of life. I live for sarcasm.  
  
Mogura: Well let's paste and get back to the cafeteria. We have first period free!  
  
Blossom: Thank god for that. Angelo will totally get on my nerves if I had French right now. But doesn't Mark have first period free too?  
  
Mogura: *while taping Quatre pic to locker* didn't we talk about him, please look for a nice boy. but in OUR group.  
  
Blossom: *rolls eyes and finishes taping Duo to locker* Like who? James, or what about that poseur Mike? Those are the only two boys in our group remember!  
  
Mogura: *slams locker closed* Spare me the eyeball rolling. Now come on we're like sisters I don't want you with someone like Mark even if your 16. Duo is kewl don't you wish they were real? I'd let you date him anyday.  
  
Blossom: ditto for Quatre. *closes locker carefully, making sure the pictures don't fall* But I don't want to go out with Mark. I'd get Gabi, Liz, and Fianna on my tail like that. *snaps fingers and stops in front of cafeteria door*  
  
Mogura: Fine now lets go. *grabs Blossoms arm and pulls her in, sits her down and starts a game of blackjack (aka 21)*  
  
Blossom: *deals cards that came out of nowhere* Lets see. How many guys won't you let me date? How about the whole student population?!?!?!?  
  
Mogura: You're too good for those jerks. Plus being almost 16 is way to young to date. Ms. Cole says so.  
  
Blossom: *sighs* I know, but think about it. We're the only two people in the whole grade not going out with anyone! Mike and Antares are going at it even! James, on the other hand, is going out with Kim, which is really strange if you ask me.  
  
The girls play for the remainder of free period chatting about weird couples and how Blossom is too young to date.  
  
Blossom: Can you go to my locker to see if my pictures are still intact? I'd really appreciate it.  
  
Mogura: Fine. Lets go. *the girls walk to blossoms locker and stop* What on earth is that sound?  
  
Voice1: Heero Get your damn foot out of my face.  
  
Voice2: *sounds muffled* Once you get your stupid braid out of my mouth!  
  
Voice1: Hello? Anybody out there? Open this pleassssssssseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. He's spitting on my beautiful braid!  
  
Mogura: Oh God a bully stuck two nerds in your locker again! Will they ever learn?  
  
Blossom: *sighs and flicks braid over shoulder* No. But I'll let them out this time. *dials combination and opens locker*  
  
Mogura: *guys fall at her feet* Blossom!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! What are little *sharp intake of breath* boys doing in your locker. Explanation please?  
  
Blossom: I dunno, but they look kinda familiar. *looks in locker for any damage* HEY! What did you two punks do to my pictures? I just got them yesterday!  
  
Mogura: *picks Duo up by his collar* You better tell her where they are or else little boy you are in bigggg trouble.  
  
Duo (aka Voice1): No I didn't do anything. Lemme goooooooooooo.  
  
Mogura: *turns to Blossom* he looks familiar to me too. What do you think?  
  
Blossom: Yup he's cute. Kinda like..*gasps* HEY! It's Duo! *nudges Heero(aka voice 2)* then he must be Heero! *picks him up* I'm on cloud nine again.  
  
Strange voice from three lockers down: help meee. I can't breathe..pleaseeeeeeeeeeee help me....*goes on like that for several minutes*  
  
Duo: Hey. That sounds like Q-man, right Heero? By the way, you owe me for spitting on my precious braid.  
  
Heero: hn.  
  
Blossom: *glomps Heero and Duo and launches herself at Mogura's locker* Let's go see if what happened to me happened to you Mogura!  
  
Mogura: *shaking head* It's all in a dream. It's all in a dream. *walks her lockers which is three lockers down and opens it. Quatre falls out* Christ. My god its.its all in a dream. *turns away to Blossom* please pinch me now *Pinched* owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww. Shit Blossom that hurt!  
  
Blossom: you asked for a pinch, and you got a pinch! Her Quatre, what are you doing here? Same thing for these ultra cute boys. *shows Quatre Duo and Heero*  
  
Quatre: I don't feel so hot.  
  
Mogura: Geez hot is an understatement. You look terrible. Come here and I'll take you to the nurse.  
  
Blossom: I don't think that's a good idea. She might ask questions. But let me feel him first. *feels his forehead with her wrist* Woah! He's got a mega temperature. Maybe I'll figure out a way to get us all home.  
  
Duo: Does home mean food?  
  
Mogura: Great now we have to fit three boys in our apartment.  
  
Blossom: But Mogura! T.T Think about the good side of this. Your wish came true. Let me take care of Quatre for a couple of days, then he'll be as good as new! *anime like pose, with a V symbol* CAUSE I'M A NURSE!!!!!!!!  
  
Mogura: *shakes head* Fine. I'll hack into the school's computer and put in that we ave contracted the Spanish Flu. No come on! *grabs Blossom by the shirt* Let's go I have the keys.  
  
Blossom: Can't I drive? I promise not to go too fast! *halo appears above Blossom's head*  
  
Mogura: Fine now lets go. *drags everyone to her convertible* Quatre sit between Duo and Heero.  
  
Blossom: *takes a plastic bag out of no where* and take this bag with you. Try not to throw up, I'm kind of squeamish.  
  
They all get in the car and Blossom drives like a bat out of you-know- where. While she does that, Mogura does some typing on the laptop with Heero watching her.  
  
Heero: You know, you're almost as good as I am.  
  
Blossom: Heero? Can you keep an eye on Quatre? I asked Duo to, but he's staring at the scenery.  
  
Heero: Fine.  
  
Mogura: Hey Mr. Hacker, I can tell you I'm wayyy more advances then you. Your techniques are like 20 years old.  
  
Blossom: Mogura, stop making him feel bad. Do we have any Pepto-Bismol at home? I think our blonde friend will need it. Also, say that we're on a vacation and we're bringing back some relatives of ours. Then we have enough time to make Quatre feel better and we have a good excuse for having these guys!  
  
Mogura: *types while Blossom tells her what to do* Done.  
  
Heero: What? That takes me at least an hour or two!  
  
Duo: ooooooooooo the girls a better hacker! Heero got whooped by a girl!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Heero: hn.  
  
Blossom: *reaches behind her and smacks Duo on the head* Shut up cute man! Mogura's talented at this because she helps me with stealing files. It's a lot of fun, you should try it sometime.  
  
Mogura: *raises an eyebrow at the term "cute man". The car comes to a stop and she gets out* Lets move. Quatre looks a bit green.  
  
Blossom: *turns a bit green herself* NO! I'll open up the apartment, you keep Quatre near a garbage can, and I'm taking these two hot bishie with me. *grabs said bishie and runs towards the apartment building, keys almost flying out of her hands*  
  
Mogura: *raises eyebrow once again at the term "hot bishie"* Thinks if they even so touch her God help their souls. *she helps Quatre up and carries him to the apartment building*  
  
Blossom: *sees Mogura carrying Quatre, who looks slightly less green* You are sooooooooooooo torturing me with him, aren't you? Or can you not trust me with two boys alone? T.T  
  
Mogura: Actually I am more worried about him. He's burning up. Come on Blossom, you're the nurse here. HELP HIM!  
  
Blossom: *taken aback by her force and goes into nurse mode. She opens the door* Ok. Duo, Heero, you'll see the kitchen right on your left. Can you fill up a bowl of cold ice water and take it to me? Mogura, I might need some Tylenol, Pepto-Bismol and Nyquil. Also, can you get some wash clothes? I'll take him into my room and get him a large bowl, just in case he does throw up. Then Mogura, can you get some ginger ale?  
  
Mogura: Ok.  
  
Duo: *from kitchen* What ginger ale? I want a fever.  
  
Blossom: Vernors, and the flat ginger ale helps settle your stomach, and it tastes good both flat and carbonated!  
  
Heero: *also from the kitchen* Where are the damn bowls?  
  
Blossom: *sighs and goes into kitchen* You total bakas. *opens the only cabinet they didn't open and takes out a bowl, then goes over to the sink and turns on the cold water, after a few minutes, she turns it off and takes the bowl out of the sink* Come with me. *they follow her like lost dogs*  
  
Duo: Is Q-man going to be Ok?  
  
Blossom: He's going to be fine. It's probably just a 24-hour flu. *waves good-bye to Mogura, who looks like she doesn't want to leave just in case the boys do something to Blossom*  
  
Heero: *peers at Quatre* Are you totally sure he's going to be ok?  
  
Blossom: Positive.  
  
Mogura: *back from store* I got the non-existent Vernors from Michigan. Duo could you help me with something?  
  
Duo: Sure. *comes over* What do you need, hot lady?  
  
Mogura: *raises eyebrow at the words "hot lady"*  
  
Blossom: Duo, we need you to help me take care of Quatre. Heero, you too.  
  
Duo: Why? We didn't get him sick!  
  
Blossom: *sends him a glare Wufei would be proud of, if he was here* Because I said so, now git!  
  
Quatre: *slowly sits up* Huh? What's going on?  
  
Blossom: *rushes over to him* Don't sit up to quickly Quatre, you need to lie down! *hands him a open can of flat Vernors* Here drink this.  
  
Quatre: *looks at her suspiciously* What is it?  
  
Duo: *coming back from his hiding place* It's flat ginger ale. I can't drink it!  
  
Blossom: You'll get a carbonated version of this stuff, but it depends on how well Mogura knows me. I could drink a case of these in a month!  
  
Mogura: Quatre *winks at Blossom* we are nurses. You have a very high fever and you ned medical attention. We will give you some time to visit with your friends. *she winks at Duo who gets the idea and drags Blossom out and closes the door*  
  
Blossom: *protesting against being dragged by Duo* HEY! GET OFF ME YOU BAKA!!  
  
Mogura: Stop that vulgar language at once Missy. That is not polite now help me clean this up. *gestures to the mess Heero and Duo made looking for a bowl*  
  
Blossom: That's not my fault! Heero and Duo should clean it up! They're the ones who made it!!  
  
Mogura: Oh come on. *both begin to work*  
  
In Blossom's room.  
  
Duo: Q-man are you ok?  
  
Quatre: I feel a bit better, but I'm so cold. *shivers*  
  
Duo: Cold? *feels forehead* Dude! You're burning up! Let me go get the girls. *walks out of room*  
  
Heero: Hn. (translation: Why are you so cold if you have a fever?)  
  
Quatre: I don't know Heero. It's a mystery.  
  
Outside the door, Duo has found the two cleaning up the pots and stuff.  
  
Duo: Hey babes come on. Quatre's burning and he says he's freezing.  
  
Mogura: *raises eyebrow at the word "babes"*  
  
Blossom: *unfazed by the word because she hears it almost everyday* That happens with a fever. I'll bring him some extra blankets. Duo, come with me so you can learn where they are. Mogura, can you get a glass of water, some Tylenol, and make some chicken soup? *leaves room with Duo in tow*  
  
Mogura: *gets a cup full of ice water, finds some Tylenol, and heats up some soup in the microwave. She puts it all on a tray and goes into Blossom's room* Here you are. Are you ok? Here's some stuff to eat. Take the Tylenol first then ok?  
  
Blossom/Duo: *comes in room* AWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!! How cute!  
  
Quatre: *blushes from both fever and embarrassment* Ok.  
  
Mogura: Here Heero, you help him eat. *red color rises to cheeks as she leaves the room*  
  
Blossom: Hey Duo, did we say anything that might make Mogura blush? It's hard to do. *puts the extra blankets on her bed, covering Quatre with them*  
  
Duo: None that I know of, you?  
  
Blossom: Nope.  
  
In the garage Mogura pulls on a helmet and gets on her motorcycle that she and Blossom share. She decides to go to the park for a walk. Blossom hears the noise coming from the garage.  
  
Blossom: She's off on another trip again. I hope she brings back food. I also hope she's not angry at us. Duo, what the hell are you doing??  
  
Duo: *looking through some of Blossom's drawers* Looking for something for us to wear. We can't wear these clothes forever you know!  
  
Blossom: . Then why are you looking in my underwear drawer instead of in the closets??? Try some of Mogura's clothes. She keeps some guy stuff. Tomorrow, once Mogura comes back, she always does, we'll go shopping for some stuff for you guys to wear.  
  
Duo: *still digging through the underwear drawer* Yeah, whatever.  
  
Blossom: *getting really mad* You'd better not let Mogura know what you're doing. She'd beat you up!  
  
Duo: *looking up from drawer* Really? I'm so scared.  
  
Blossom: You should be. She beat up my boyfriend from 7th grade! Now he doesn't even come near me when I'm with Mogura, in fear of getting a broken arm and leg again. Not to mention his nose.  
  
Duo: *shuts drawer quickly* Okie then. Come on Heero, let's check out the closets instead.  
  
Heero: hn. (translation: no way am I going into a girls closet!)  
  
Duo: Fine. *opens a closet by himself and jumps in surprise* What the hell is all this stuff?  
  
Blossom: *calmly looks at which closet he opened from her position by her bed* You opened my anime closet! I dress up as an anime character for the Big Apple Anime con every year! I have tons of outfits, 'cause I always keep them.  
  
Duo: *shuts closet door, and moves to another one* What about this one?  
  
Blossom: *looks at his closet choice, and smiles a sly smile* Go ahead. But Heero, you might want to catch him incase he faints.  
  
Duo: I NEVER FAINT!!!! *opens door, and falters* Now what would a hot babe like you do with all these guns?  
  
Blossom: *waits for Mogura to raise her eyebrow at the words "hot babe"* Wait a sec. She's not here! Duh! *hits her head with her hand* I'm a sort of killer/thief person. I kill people, then steal their stuff. Usually food or money, since we never have any of either.  
  
Heero: O.O *looks at all her big guns, then at his pun gun* Is there anyway I can take one of yours?  
  
Blossom: NO! These babies are my pride and joy. But I might give you one that I never use if your really nice to me.  
  
Heero: hn (translation: Damn you woman, but I'll try to do it.)  
  
Blossom: Such language! I hear worse from the police. *Duo face faults at the word "police"*  
  
Duo: You've been caught by the police before? How did you escape?  
  
Blossom: I have my ways. But once, they didn't fall for them and Mogura bailed me out. It was great.  
  
Duo: Jail was great?  
  
Blossom: NO! Knowing someone cares about you so much they bail you out of jail is great. That's when we started to live with eachother, since my parents kicked me out of their house for being in jail in the first place.  
  
Mogura enters back from her ride sporting a new haircut.  
  
Mogura: Who wants sushi!  
  
Heero: Thank god real food!!!!  
  
Blossom/Duo: ewwwwwwwwwwwww.  
  
Mogura: I figured for you guys.. Did somebody say.......McDonalds?  
  
Blossom/Duo: We bow down before you!  
  
Quatre: Did you guys forget me?  
  
Mogura: *blushing* Er, no. Here, I picked you up some Sweet and Sour soup. It's my favorite.  
  
Everyone but Quatre goes to sit at the dining room table and Duo takes a good look at the girls. He looks at Blossom first. She has long dirty blonde hair in a messy braid that rivaled his in length, and she had pink streaks in it. She also had sweet blue eyes. She wore a light pink shirt that had a low neckline that he was sure Mogura disapproved of. He then turned his sight to the over-protective sister. She had her black hair cut short so she looked like a guy from the back. She was wearing a black t- shirt and leather jacket. Actually Duo would of thought she was a he if she didn't have the tell-tale curves on her front. He then observed that Blossom was curvier than her sister was.  
  
Mogura: Duo??? What are you staring at?  
  
Blossom: *puts finger to lips and brings back her hand and hits him SLAM! On the back of his head* Wake up you baka!  
  
Mogura: Whatever. Ok so what were you guys doing while I went for a ride?  
  
Blossom: *smiling an evil smile* Well Duo was looking at my.  
  
Duo: *interrupts* Shut up. *looks at Mogura fearfully* err I'm going to go check on Q-man. *gets up and leaves*  
  
Blossom: *looking disappointed she didn't get to bust Duo* So Heero, what do you do for a living?  
  
Heero: hn (translation: why should I tell you?)  
  
Blossom: because I'm sooooo nice and you think I'm cute.  
  
Heero: Hn. (translation: You can't make me bitch)  
  
Blossom: *takes a gun out of no where and points it to Heero's head* I can make you do whatever I want.  
  
Heero: Fine. I'm a Gundam Pilot OK?  
  
Blossom: hmmmm (translation: let me think about it.)  
  
Mogura: Well it looks like everyone's done. Lets clean up and get some sleep.  
  
Blossom: What about karaoke? (A/N: Blossom. I don't know how to spell that.)  
  
Mogura: Maybe after you go check on Quatre.  
  
Blossom: OK! *gets up and leaves*  
  
Mogura: *shakes her head* Come on Heero you help me wash.  
  
Heero: Whatever. *they get up*  
  
In the bedroom.  
  
Blossom: Well Quatre, your fever is finally going down. You should be as good as new tomorrow.  
  
Quatre: Thanks Blossom. *blushes then points at a machine* By the way, what's that?  
  
Blossom: *smiles* It's a karaoke machine. I love to sing, so Mogura got me one for my birthday last year.  
  
Quatre: Oh.  
  
Blossom: I'll sing later. Get some sleep. We go to the mall tomorrow.  
  
Quatre: Ok. *Blossom and Duo exit the room*  
  
Blossom: *walks into the living room to see Mogura helping make a bed on the couch* So I guess you and me will sleep in your bed and Duo and Heero sleep here?  
  
Duo: No way. Sleeping with Heero will probably be like sleeping on a rock all night. I'll sleep on the floor. *gestures to assorted blankets on the floor*  
  
Mogura: fine with me. *tosses them 2 big t-shirts* You guys can wear them. They're t-shirts to sleep in.  
  
Duo: *already taking off his shirt* Cool. Thanks a lot.  
  
Blossom: *drools at Duo's bare chest in front of her* Nice body Duo.  
  
Mogura: *covers Blossom's eyes. Eyebrow goes up at the words "Nice body"* I think not. Come on Blossom you and I need to get ready for bed and you're definitely changing in my room.  
  
Blossom: But what about karaoke? You said I could.  
  
Mogura: No special outfits tonight. Tomorrow.  
  
Blossom: ^.^ OK! *runs to her room to grab some clothes* Come on Mogura. We should get changed, then we need to drag the machine here so the bishie can listen!  
  
Mogura: *shakes her head and drags Blossom to her room across the hall, Blossom is to happy to notice*  
  
A couple of minutes later, the machine was in the living room, with enough room for Blossom to sing and dance in. Mogura carried Quatre in the room because he said he wanted to watch and Blossom said it was ok since his fever was down.  
  
Blossom: What should I sing, Mogura?  
  
Mogura: 'Goodbye' by Natalie Imbrugllia. It's so wonderful, and you sing it so well.  
  
Blossom: *nods and puts in the CD. She flicks to the song and starts singing* Everyday's the same, I feel them merge/ I try to separate, resist the urge/ But they tell me I'll be fine/ that it will all get better/ Just try to write it down/ Or put it in a letter/ But the words won't play/ cause there's no easy way to say/ Goodbye, Goodbye/ Keep my head on straight and don't look down/ With all I've pushed around I'm losing ground/ But they tell me I'll be fine/ that it will all get better/ Just try to write it down/ or put it in a letter/ but the words won't play/ cause there's no easy way to say/ Goodbye, Goodbye/ And from all the sidelines/ Watch me fall down/ And I don't understand the things I do/ But I'll probably be fine/ As long as I keep on moving/ I'll try to write it down/ So things just keep improving/ Still the words won't play/ cause there's no easy way to say/ Goodbye, Goodbye/ Goodbye, Goodbye  
  
All GW boys: *stare at Blossom in shock that she can sing that well*  
  
Mogura: *starts clapping, tears in her eyes* I always love it when Blossom sings that song!  
  
Duo: Were you lip-syncing?  
  
Blossom: *proud of herself* Nope! *tries to sing the next one, but Mogura stops her*  
  
Mogura: Tomorrow. *she shuts off the machine to save on the electricity*  
  
Blossom: *sighs and lets herself be dragged to Mogura's room to sleep* Good night boys! *blows a kiss to them before she goes in the door*  
  
Quatre: O.O wow. She's a really good singer. Good Night Duo, Heero.  
  
Duo/Heero: Good night.  
  
After a lot of sleep, Blossom wakes up to the smell of pancakes and oranges.  
  
Blossom: *comes in kitchen* Yum. Pancakes!  
  
GW boys: *stare at her and get nosebleeds*  
  
Blossom: What?  
  
Mogura: Blossom, your shirt.  
  
Blossom: *looks down to see that it isn't there* Oopsie. Guess I threw it off during the night.  
  
Mogura: *frowns* You did. I woke up with it on my face  
  
Blossom: *blushes* sorry. *grabs a towel from the stove and makes a makeshift tube top* Better?  
  
Mogura: Kind of. But at least it covers.  
  
Blossom: *sighs and goes to get some disinfectant and some paper towels*  
  
Mogura: Where are you going?  
  
Blossom: They're getting blood all over the table.  
  
Mogura: *looks* Shit. You're right.  
  
Blossom: *comes back* Now I have to wake them up.  
  
Mogura: I'll do it. *pours ice cold water over their heads*  
  
Duo/Quatre: THAT'S COLD!  
  
Heero: HN! (translation: DAMN YOU MOGURA!)  
  
Blossom: *frowns* Get up. I have to disinfect the table. You got blood all over it. *they obey, avoiding eye contact with both women. Blossom wipes off all the blood and disinfects it*  
  
Duo: why did you come in like that?  
  
Blossom: *blushes* I got hot during the night, which is weird, since Mogura kept the fan going all night.  
  
Mogura: I was fine.  
  
Quatre: If you were cold, how come you took your shirt off?  
  
Blossom: *blushes* When I'm cold, I burrow under the sheets, then I get hot and I take my shirt off.  
  
GW boys: *stare*  
  
Heero: hn (translation: and you offered her your bed why?)  
  
Mogura: *sighs* because she's my sister and I'm supposed to be sisterly.  
  
Blossom: *sticks her tongue out at her* I could've been fine in the kitchen.  
  
Mogura: *frowns* Too close to the guys.  
  
Blossom: *sighs and shakes her head* Let me get dressed, then we'll all go shopping. OK? *walks out of room*  
  
Mogura: *yells after her* I have to check your outfit before we leave!  
  
Blossom: *sighs from room* OK!  
  
Blossom comes out of her room wearing a low-cut belly shirt and short shorts.  
  
Mogura: *looks at shirt, b/c Blossom always wears those shorts* No.  
  
Blossom: *sighs and goes back in her room* Fine.  
  
Everyone hears drawers being opened and closed, and some swearing. Blossom comes out, wearing only her bra and the shorts.  
  
Blossom: *smiles sweetly at Duo* Duo, what time did you get up?  
  
Duo: Six thirty.  
  
Mogura: *eyes her outfit* Why?  
  
Blossom: *ignores her* Do you have any idea what happened to all my clothes?  
  
Duo: *halo appears over his head* Noooooo.  
  
Mogura: *thinking* Where did that halo come from? *talking* Is that your final answer?  
  
Duo: *gulps* Yes.  
  
Mogura: *raises eyebrow for the sake of raising it and cracks knuckles* Sure?  
  
Duo: OK!! I hid them!  
  
Blossom: Where?  
  
Duo: Ask the Perfect Soldier.  
  
Heero: Omoe o korosu. (A/N: Blossom again. I dunno how to spell that either! Help me plz!)  
  
Blossom/Mogura: I'm sorry, but under no circumstances do we allow killing in the house.  
  
Heero: *lowers gun* Fine.  
  
Duo: They're under the couch.  
  
Blossom: Thank you. *skips to the living room and more curses are heard* SHIT! Why did we have to have this couch? It's so damn heavy! *cursing stops and they hear footsteps in the bathroom*  
  
A couple minutes later, Blossom comes back in the kitchen wearing a yellow halter top and the short shorts. Her hair was down except for a red bow in her hair.  
  
Duo: *drools at her* What's the bow for?  
  
Blossom: My favorite Sailor Scouts are Sailor Mars and Sailor Venus. I dressed up like Rei once for the Anime Con, and this year I'm going as Minako. I'm practicing!  
  
Duo: Oh. What about you Mogura?  
  
Mogura: Later. Come on lets go! *drags Blossom out of house before she can put on her makeup, which takes several hours*  
  
Half an hour later, they arrived at the mall. It had every store imaginable. The group got out of the car, looking wind slapped, since Mogura allowed Blossom to drive once again.  
  
Duo: I'm never going in that car with you again!  
  
Blossom: *twinkle in eye* Never?  
  
Mogura: *raises eyebrow at the twinkle*  
  
Duo: *mumbles something Blossom can hear but Mogura can't*  
  
Mogura: What was that Duo?  
  
Duo: Nothing!  
  
Blossom: *grabs Mogura's arm and drags her in front of a store* Let's go in this one!  
  
Duo: *looks at what the store was called, mouth drops open* Spandex-R-Us? Why are we here?  
  
Heero: *grunts and walks in*  
  
Blossom: *starts to walk in too but is held back by Mogura* Hey! Let me go!  
  
Mogura: *lets her go and walks by* You stay here *walks in store*  
  
Blossom: *yells to her* Fine. I'll stay here with DUO! *looks around for Duo* Duo?  
  
Duo: *pokes his head out of a nearby store called Priests R Us* Wha?  
  
Blossom: What are you doing?  
  
Duo: *pulls his head back in* Lookin.  
  
Blossom: *shakes head, sits down on a nearby bench*  
  
In the spandex store.  
  
Mogura: *walks in just as Heero looks ready to pull out his gun* Hey Heero over here. *walks over to him*  
  
Quatre: *tries to blend in with the background*  
  
Heero: The damn salesmen won't give me the spandex I need!  
  
Mogura: *sighs and settles score*  
  
Outside, a suspicious looking person comes to Blossom.  
  
Angelo: Well, well, well. What do we have here?  
  
Blossom: *not realizing it was him* Go away bastard.  
  
Angelo: *comes into her view* Really? I thought you loved me.  
  
Blossom: *getting scared, but hiding it* Go away.  
  
Angelo: *advancing on her* No. *kisses her*  
  
Blossom: *tries to scream, to pull away, but can't in Angelo's crushing hands*  
  
In the priest store, on the other hand.  
  
Duo: *at the cash register* I wonder how Blossom's doing alone.  
  
Register Man: *solemn* How are you going to pay for this, disciple of Christ?  
  
Duo: ummmm. Hang on a sec ok?  
  
Register Man: *looks around empty store* Not like this place is full of disciples.  
  
Duo: Right. Thanks. *runs out of store*  
  
Outside, Angelo stopped kissing Blossom finally.  
  
Blossom: *shaking from fright* Damn it! Get away from me! It's your fault I'm in this mess anyway!  
  
Angelo: You resisted, I had to show you the glory of it.  
  
Blossom: You know, a good boyfriend doesn't pressure his girlfriend into sex!  
  
Angelo: *faking a sad look* I wasn't a good boyfriend?  
  
Blossom: *opens her mouth to say something, but Angelo kisses her silent again. Blossom once again tries to pull away, but he has her in a sort of lip lock*  
  
Duo: *coming toward the bench they're at* Wha? *freezes*  
  
In spandex store.  
  
Mogura: *pays for clothes* Come on Heero, Quatre. Let's go see how Blossom and Duo are doing. *they walk out*  
  
Now, all of them are outside near the bench.  
  
Mogura: *freezes in tracks at the two people on the bench* God. Can't people get a room?  
  
Duo: *slaps himself awake* Mogura! Blossom's being attacked by some odd guy! He's kissing her on the bench right now.  
  
Mogura/Heero/Quatre: WHAT?????????????  
  
Mogura: What does he look like?  
  
Duo: He's right there. *points to the bench Mogura made a comment about before*  
  
Mogura: Oh God.  
  
Angelo: *finally pulls away and looks behind him* We have company.  
  
Blossom: GET OFF ME YOU FREAK!!!  
  
Angelo: *wags his finger in her face, but gets off anyway* Temper, temper.  
  
Blossom: You'll feel more than my temper once I'm done with you!  
  
Mogura: *snaps her fingers, lightbulb appears over her head* I got it!  
  
Duo/Quatre: Got what?  
  
Heero: hn? (translation: Where did that lightbulb come from?)  
  
Mogura: Duo, you go restrain Blossom before she kills our guest. Quatre, Heero, turn our guest around. *they go to do their appointed jobs*  
  
Blossom: *trying to escape Duo's arms* Let me go! I need to kill the bastard for real! He's the one who put me in jail!  
  
Duo: *turns her around so she's facing him* No. Mogura will take care of it.  
  
Blossom: *calming down a little bit, and is now crying* But Mogura's been taking care of everything! It makes me mad sometimes!  
  
Duo: *comforting her* Shh. It'll be ok.  
  
Blossom: *breaks down and collapses in Duo's arms, crying*  
  
Duo: *looks at Mogura, whose face is blank as she beats up Angelo* I hate to be that guy. *sits down with Blossom in arms still*  
  
Register Man: Young disciple, are you going to come back in and pay for your holy clothes made by the hands of God?  
  
Blossom: *stops crying and gets up* I'll deal with it Duo. Come on. *walks to the store with shaky legs and falls once* Ow.  
  
Duo: *helps her up* Come on. I'll help you.  
  
Blossom: *smiles a dazzling smile* Thanks. *together they walk into the store and Blossom pays for the stuff*  
  
Duo: *bows down before her* Thank you almighty Goddess!  
  
Blossom: *laughs so hard she falls down again* Stop it! That's too funny!  
  
Mogura: *kicks Angelo's lifeless looking form* That takes care of him.  
  
Blossom: *frowns down at him* Did you leave him alive?  
  
Mogura: Unfortunately, yes. You'd kill me if I'd killed him.  
  
Blossom: Damn straight.  
  
Mogura: *finally sees who's holding Blossom straight* Maxwell.  
  
Duo: *gulps but doesn't let go of her*  
  
Mogura: *growls threateningly* Let go.  
  
Duo: Can't.  
  
Blossom: If he did, I'd be on the floor right now.  
  
Mogura: *sighs and gives in* Come on Quatre-kun. Let's finish. We've got to get home so I can see if Blossom has any injuries.  
  
Blossom: None.  
  
Duo: *at the same time* Some.  
  
Blossom: *turns her head and sticks her tongue out at him* Meanie.  
  
Duo: Protective.  
  
Blossom: Pervert.  
  
Duo: *shrugs* Guilty.  
  
Mogura: Blossom, you stay out here with Heero. Duo, I don't trust you, so you're coming in with me. Come on Quatre. *Duo sets Blossom down on a nearby bench reluctantly and follows Mogura and Quatre into a store called Arabian Nights*  
  
Heero: *sits down next to Blossom and keeps his gun handy*  
  
Blossom: Don't worry. Angelo's the only sick-o who would try to make out with me when I'm at the mall. Everyone knows I don't go anywhere without Mogura. I wish I could though. *sighs*  
  
Heero: Why?  
  
Blossom: Why what?  
  
Heero: Why do you wish you didn't have to everywhere with Mogura?  
  
Blossom: *leans back into a comfortable position* She's so protective. She thinks every guy who looks at me wants to have sex with me. After a scare like what just happened, she's going to tighten my leash. I can't talk to some guys at my school without her next to me. It gets kinda annoying.  
  
Heero: Could you run away?  
  
Blossom: I could, but she would find me somehow. Plus, I would probably get a job as a bartender, and once I leave, Mogura would start to drink her sorrows away. *she shuts up as Mogura, Quatre and Duo come out carrying bags* Never mind.  
  
Duo: *rushes over to her* Have fun with the Perfect Soldier?  
  
Heero: Maxwell.  
  
Duo: *shocked* He didn't threaten to kill me! It's a miracle!  
  
Blossom: *laughs* Hot Topic. Now. Please?  
  
Mogura: *frowns* I hate that place.  
  
Blossom: Please??? After that, Delia's. Promise!  
  
Mogura: Fine. We're not getting much in there though.  
  
Blossom: *smiles an innocent smile and crosses her fingers behind her back. Duo, Heero and Quatre who are behind her, try not to laugh, only Heero's succeeding* Right. *she runs into a store with the music blasting Avril Lavine's Sk8er Boi and starts pulling things off shelves*  
  
Mogura: *shakes her head* And it starts again. Save us, hopefully she doesn't buy out the store again. If we spend anymore money, we'll have to do a job again. I don't have anything set up! This totally sucks.  
  
Duo: *walks into store wincing at the loud music which is now playing Blink 182's Online Songs* You say something Mogura?  
  
Mogura: *walks into store where Blossom is at the check out desk talking to the Sales man* No.  
  
Blossom: And then I said, 'I don't flirt! I talk, but I don't flirt.' It got me really pissed, you know? I mean, it was a total insult!  
  
Sales Guy: *lost in her eyes* Right.  
  
Mogura: Stop talking now Blossom. Are you done? *whispers* Once we get home, get out your feline outfit. We're going to have a job tonight.  
  
Blossom: *also whispering* Ok. Maroon, Dark Purple, Dark Blue, or Black?  
  
Mogura: Don't care. Ask the guys. Talk to them while I pay.  
  
Blossom: *in normal voice* Got it! *skips away*  
  
An hour later, Blossom, Mogura, Duo, Heero, and Quatre all come out of the mall with many bags. Most of them are Blossom's.  
  
Mogura: I'm driving. You get to pick the place this time.  
  
Blossom: Right. And it's going to be Maroon.  
  
Mogura: *nods* Bank?  
  
Blossom: *pulls out map conveniently kept in the holder thing all cars have.* Of America. We haven't done that one yet.  
  
Duo: What are you two babes talking about?  
  
Mogura: *raises her eyebrow at the word "babes"*  
  
Blossom: *giggles* I'm thinking of ways to seduce you without Mogura killing you.  
  
Mogura: *growls* No you won't.  
  
Blossom: Kidding!! *whispers to Duo* I'll figure it out someday.  
  
Duo: *grins like a little boy given candy*  
  
Quatre: Is there such thing as a Bank of America?  
  
Blossom: Yeah. It's huge! It's like where everyone in the state deposits his or her money. Actually, they deposit it at a branch of it, but this is the main place, and it's where all their money goes. It's really rich, but it has a lot of security.  
  
Heero: hn? (translation: How does a person get past it if they want to rob it?)  
  
Duo: And why did you want us to pick a color?  
  
Mogura: Later. And tomorrow, if Blossom doesn't wake up before noon, don't worry.  
  
Blossom: It's natural.  
  
The hours pass, until all the guys are in bed. Blossom and Mogura are in the garage, talking quietly.  
  
Mogura: Ready?  
  
Blossom: *zipping up her cat suit* Yup. Just about. *puts on helmet*  
  
Mogura: *types something on her laptop, and closes it. She then pulls out a mini microphone and speaks into it* All secure. Ready to launch.  
  
Blossom: *nods helmet, signaling Mogura to open the garage door, and revving the motorcycle quietly because of the extra muffler* Launch away. *the garage door opens and Blossom speeds off into the night*  
  
In the living room, the G-boys were actually awake and wondering what Blossom was doing on the motorcycle.  
  
Duo: Wonder what she's up to?  
  
Heero: Robbing a bank.  
  
Duo/Quatre: WHAT? Why would she do that?  
  
Heero: Money. *he gets up and walks over to where he kept the clothes he came in. he opens up a hidden pocket in his shorts and pulls out a remote control and presses a button* a ride will be her in a minute, get dressed.  
  
Duo: Why? Where are we going?  
  
Quatre: Who would assign us a mission here?  
  
Heero: Me. Get dressed. *reluctantly, they do so, and follow Heero's lead of jumping out the window onto a open-top convertible.*  
  
In the Bank of America.  
  
Blossom: *whispering into the mask she slipped over her head after putting her motorcycle in a safe place that's easily accessible* Ok Mogura. I'm in. Now what? *she hears Mogura's voice in her head, and follows it exactly and soon finds the safe*  
  
In the safe.  
  
Duo: *whispering* Heero, what are we doing here? Why are we in a safe?  
  
Heero: We're waiting for a guest. *the door opens quietly, and someone in a maroon cat suit enters and sees them*  
  
Blossom: *shock and whispering* Mogura! We've got a problem!  
  
Mogura's voice: what is it Blossom? The coast was clear!  
  
Blossom: Go check on the guys.  
  
Mogura's voice: They aren't....  
  
Blossom: They are.  
  
Mogura's voice: SHIT! Grab money and leave ASAP! We can't let them catch you!  
  
Heero: Drop the mask Blossom. We don't want to hurt you.  
  
Blossom: This is my problem, not yours!  
  
Duo: But why?  
  
Blossom: I'm only getting two stacks of money. It's a sort of revenge on my ex and my parents.  
  
Quatre: You're risking going to jail for REVENGE?  
  
Blossom: *tears welling up behind her mask* You don't get it.  
  
Heero: *walks toward her quickly and grabs her mask* Try me.  
  
Blossom: *presses a button on her palm, and smoke comes out of the mask. Blossom puts on a air mask* I will.  
  
G-Boys: *fall to floor*  
  
Blossom: *presses another button and they disappear* Sorry guys. I have to do this. *grabs money out of two places and leaves two notes there* I wish I didn't have to do this, but hate and anger press me on. The only way out is love, or a good paying job with cute boys. *she jumps to a window and climbs out of it. Taking the bag of money, she jumps onto the motorcycle and speeds off into the night, crying*  
  
At the apartment the next morning.  
  
Mogura: *looking at the clock and thinking* Where's Blossom? I got the money, but not her. Not even a note. I hope they didn't tell her anything.  
  
Duo: *coming into the kitchen yawning* Mogura? Where's Blossom? It's almost 10:00!  
  
Heero: What did she do to us?  
  
Mogura: *ignoring the questions and puts out her hand* Mask. Give it.  
  
Quatre: *also coming in yawning with the mask* Here you go.  
  
Mogura: Thank you. *phone rings and Mogura races to get it* Hello?  
  
Voice on phone: Is Blossom there?  
  
Mogura: No. May I take a message?  
  
Voice on phone: Can you tell her to call Zack? It's really important.  
  
Mogura: *frowns. She doesn't like Zack* Sure. Whatever. I'll tell her as soon as she gets home. Bye. *she hangs up*  
  
Duo: Who was it?  
  
Mogura: A guy that likes Blossom. His name is Zack. I hate him. *frowns*  
  
Quatre: You think Blossom will ever come back? *just as he finishes saying that, Blossom comes in*  
  
Blossom: *looking flushed and singing* Oooooooo Rock me Amadeus! (A/N: B. It's an inside joke between me and my good friend James)  
  
Mogura: Where were you? I was worried when you sent only the money!  
  
Blossom: *frowns* That not true! I sent the hot bishie too! *winks at Duo and Heero. Duo blushes, while Heero's eyes widen a fraction of an inch*  
  
Mogura: *raises eyebrow at the words "hot bishie" and the wink* Zack called. He told me to tell you to call him back.  
  
Blossom: *blood drains away from her face* Give me the phone! NOW!  
  
Mogura: What does he want?  
  
Blossom: *blushes* Nothing.  
  
Duo: Where were you last night anyway?  
  
Blossom: *shoots him a look* MYOB.  
  
Duo: Huh?  
  
Mogura: *hands Blossom the cordless phone, who runs into her room and locks the door* Mind your own Business.  
  
Duo: Oh.  
  
Heero: *goes over to Blossom's locked door and listens in on her side of the conversation*  
  
In the room.  
  
Blossom: Zack! I was drunk!  
  
Zack: And that means what?  
  
Blossom: I didn't mean to make out with you. I barely remember anything!  
  
Zack: And yet you hide it well. Were you actually drunk?  
  
Blossom: Yes, why?  
  
Zack: You didn't look it. A drunk girl doesn't act the way you did.  
  
Blossom: Be glad Mogura can't hear anything. If she could, she'd kill you!  
  
Zack: I know that! When are you going to be back in school?  
  
Blossom: Soon. I'm supposed to be on vaka (pronounced vay-kay), remember?  
  
Zack: But I miss you. Brianna, Kim, and Antares have been hanging all over me once they found out you were gone.  
  
Blossom: But we aren't going out!  
  
Zack: Wanna try?  
  
Blossom: What? Going out?  
  
Zack: Yeah.  
  
Blossom: Can't.  
  
Zack: Why not?  
  
Blossom: Mogura, other guys that like me that would kill you. Shall I go on?  
  
Zack: No. I'll call later. James' here right now.  
  
Blossom: Tell him I said, "OOOOOOO Rock Me Amadeus!"  
  
Zack: Will do.  
  
Blossom: Bye. *she hangs up and calls.* You can stop listening now Heero!  
  
Outside during the conversation.  
  
Mogura: *whispering* What's she saying Heero?  
  
Heero: Hn. (translation: something about being drunk.)  
  
Mogura: DRUNK?????? I'll kill her!  
  
Duo: No you won't. There's got to be a perfectly logical explanation for this!  
  
Blossom: *voice sound muffled* You can stop listening now Heero! *door opens and Blossom comes out, looking pissed* You stoop to such low standards? I'm ashamed!  
  
Mogura: What do you mean, DRUNK?  
  
Blossom: None of your business!  
  
Duo: You made out with someone we don't know?  
  
Blossom: I know him! He's a really good friend of mine!  
  
Mogura: Who happens to be a guy you like.  
  
Blossom: Big deal! I like lots of guys! Like Duo and Heero, for instance!  
  
Duo: Really?  
  
Heero: *thinking* Oh no.  
  
Mogura: Out. Now.  
  
Blossom: I was about to go out anyway! *grabs her jacket and some other clothes and leaves*  
  
Quatre: *standing shocked* You didn't mean that, did you?  
  
Mogura: She'll come back. As for where she goes, I have no idea.  
  
Heero: *opening his laptop* She went to Zack's house. Apparently, she always goes there when you tell her to leave.  
  
Mogura: WHAT?????? WHY?  
  
Heero: Don't ask me.  
  
Duo: Should we follow her?  
  
Heero: No. She'll be leaving his house soon anyway. He'll be with her.  
  
Mogura: We will follow her. *grits teeth* Once I find her, I'll kill Zack.  
  
Quatre: Please don't.  
  
Mogura: Whatever. *grabs jacket* You guys coming or not? *the boys nod and follow her, Heero brining his laptop to keep track of where Blossom goes*  
  
Where Blossom, Zack and James are.  
  
James: Once again, she tells you to leave.  
  
Zack: *driving to the clubbing part of town* Why does she do that anyway?  
  
Blossom: I have no idea. *Zack pulls into the parking lot of a club named Club Scouts (A/N: interesting, ne?)*  
  
Guard: Names?  
  
Blossom: Arianna Sky and friends.  
  
Guard: Nice to see you again Sky. Will you sing tonight?  
  
Blossom: Maybe. Is Adam here?  
  
Guard: Everyday. You're clothes are in the back.  
  
Blossom: *send him a smile that melts a guys heart* Thanks Greg. Come on guys. I need to change.  
  
Zack: I'll never get over you getting into every club in town just by changing your name.  
  
James: It's so freaky.  
  
Blossom: True. Can you guys get the usual spots at the bar while I change? I need it badly.  
  
Zack: Sure. I'll tell Adam you're here too.  
  
Blossom: Thanks.  
  
Outside the club, the others are arguing with the Guard.  
  
Guard: I let no one in today named Blossom.  
  
Heero: What about an Arianna? Arianna Sky?  
  
Guard: She came a few minutes ago with two male friends. Looked kinda sad. She might be singing tonight. Be on the lookout, she sings like a dream. Are you four friends of hers?  
  
Mogura: *getting steamed* You could say that.  
  
Guard: Ok then. You can go in. *he moves aside for them*  
  
At the bar. (A/N: Blossom is going to be called Arianna now, or Air, as some call her. The name change is because everyone at the club knows her as that.)  
  
Arianna: *coming back, wearing a micro-mini skirt and a cropped maroon and blue halter top, with glitter in her hair, which is also streaked dark blue, and her eyes looked smoky. Her skin had glitter on it too, and her lips were a peach color. In other words, she was drop-dead-gorgeous* Hi guys. Sorry it took so long. I couldn't decide what to wear.  
  
James: It's ok.  
  
Zack: Yeah. It's ok.  
  
Bartender: *coming over* AIR! Finally you come back. No problems with Mo lately?  
  
Arianna: Hi Adam. None in at least a month.  
  
Zack: Speaking of Mogura, she just walked in with three guys. She looks so pissed.  
  
Arianna: *looking behind her* Shit. I think I'll go sing something. Any suggestions?  
  
James: Something by S Club 7.  
  
Arianna: *over at the DJ* Right. Umm. The Color Of Blue by S Club 7 please.  
  
DJ: Sure.  
  
Arianna: *on stage, crowd quiets and watched Arianna on stage starting to sing* I have always wondered How it can be done, to pick the one Who's gonna be the lover for life, baby Be there to hold me, through the night When it happens, you can see it in his eyes They tell no lies Brighter than the sky in July, my baby Cooler than anyone I've known  
  
The colour of blue Reminds me of you I never see gray, green, black You're true The colour of blue No other will do In my heart I only feel The colour of blue  
  
I say, of you ever felt the way I do, then lucky you So never go for less than a perfect thing Seek and then hopefully you'll find There's a rhythm and a rhyme you gotta find it. Then you'll see 'Cause baby, we can go on all night just dancing Doin' it till the break of dawn  
  
The colour of blue Reminds me of you I never see gray, green, black You're true The colour of blue No other will do In my heart I only feel The colour of blue  
  
In the rainbow I can see, colours of misbelief There is only one for me, and it will forever be  
  
The colour of blue Reminds me of you I never see gray, green, black You're true The colour of blue No other will do In my heart I only feel The colour of blue  
  
Crowd: ARI! ARI! AIR! WE LOVE YOU ARIANNA!!!!!!!!  
  
Heero: And that would be Blossom.  
  
Mogura: Maybe, but then where's Zack?  
  
Quatre: Not to mention the other guy. *looks at Duo who's drooling* Duo? Are you ok?  
  
Zack: *gets up from bar* Come on James. Lets go see Mo and company.  
  
James: Right. *follows him, and Arianna catches up*  
  
Arianna: Where are you going?  
  
Zack: To see Mo.  
  
Arianna: *gulps*  
  
Heero: We have company.  
  
Mogura: *looks up from her spot near Duo to see the trio coming torwards them* Oh no. How did they know we were here?  
  
Zack: I can answer that. James and I saw you come in.  
  
Arianna: Why are you here?  
  
Mogura: I think I should be the one asking that question, Blossom!  
  
Fan: *coming up to Arianna* Ms. Sky? Can I have your autograph?  
  
Arianna: *smiling at the boy* Sure. *signs the paper the fan holds out to her* There you go  
  
Fan: Thank you! *runs away*  
  
Duo: Arianna Sky? You're Arianna Sky? I've heard about you! All the clubs I went to before I went on any missions had you performing! You're sensational!  
  
Arianna: Duo? Are you ok?  
  
Adam: *abandoning his post at the bar* Air? It's almost closing time. Here's your money.  
  
Arianna: Thanks Adam. *takes wad Adam holds out to her*  
  
Adam: Hi Mogura.  
  
Mogura: How do you know me?  
  
Adam: Everyone who works here knows that Air always comes here when Mo tells her to go away. She sings and dances her frustrations away. In fact, she was here yesterday, crying her eyes out.  
  
Mogura: Why?  
  
Adam: Something about knocking out her true love or something like that. Though yesterday she drank away her sadness. Soon after, Air and Zack disappeared into her dressing room  
  
Arianna: *shocked at Adam* ADAM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You're too observant!  
  
Zack: Way too observant.  
  
Mogura: *eye twitching* Thank you Adam. But I'm afraid Arianna must leave now. *drags her and a star-struck Duo outside*  
  
Quatre: How high of a tolerance does Arianna have when it comes to alcohol?  
  
Adam: It takes about 100 of my strongest stuff to get her drunk.  
  
Zack: How many did she have?  
  
Adam: Only one, but she's a pretty good actress.  
  
Quatre: O.O come on Heero, let's go.  
  
Heero: *follows Quatre, eyes wide at her tolerance*  
  
Zack: I KNEW SHE WAS ONLY ACTING!!!!!!!  
  
James: Come on buddy, let's go. You don't want to trash the place. *drags a very angry Zack outside*  
  
Adam: *shrugs* That girl has to figure out what guy she likes more. It's either Zack, that Duo guy, that Heero dude, or Angelo.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~ *~*~*~*  
  
WHAT? DOES BLOSSOM ACTUALLY LIKE ANGELO?  
  
MoonGun: Ok. Calm down. It'll be ok.  
  
Right. Whatever you say.  
  
Both: REVIEW!!!!!!!!  
  
Duo/Quatre/Heero: *comes into room*  
  
MoonGun: QUATRE!!!!!!!!! *glomps*  
  
Katrina: DUO!!!!! HEERO!!!!!!!!! *glomps both* Part 1a is over finally! Thank god! Watch out for Part 1b!! 


	2. Part 1b Skool, birthdays, and a trashed ...

Blossom: Hi Folks! ^.^ I'm back for the next part of livebishie.net chappie 1!!! Mogura: o.o;;; Blossom, just right the story. Then we can get to my chapter! Blossom: SRY! Anyway, I'm writing this chap, and then Mogura's writing the next chap. Duo: Hi. Blossom: ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ HI DUO!!!!!!!!!! *.* *.* Duo: O.O;; Bye. *runs out of room* Mogura: Come On Blossom. *sets down her laptop on Blossom's bed and opens it* Get on with the story. Blossom: Right-o MISS! *starts typing furiously, her muse behind her* Airanne: (Blossom's Muse) Good. BUT YOU FORGOT THE TITLE!!!!! Blossom: Oops. Mogura: *sighs* Whatever. Here you go peeps. ~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~**~*~  
  
  
  
Outside the club, Mogura and Blossom are arguing, again.  
  
Blossom: What do you mean, 'I can't go back there'?? I practically live there!  
  
Mogura: Do you want both Angelo incidents to happen again?  
  
Blossom: *looks down, shamed* No. *said meekly*  
  
Mogura: Then don't go back into that place until you're 21.  
  
Blossom: O.O 21??!?!?! That's totally not fair, and you know it Mogura!  
  
Mogura: It's fair in the eye of the beholder of the punishment.  
  
Duo: *sticking up for Blossom (not a good idea right now)* But that's way to old! You have no idea how many kids younger than her go into those places!  
  
Mogura: *specialized glare o death* I don't care right now.  
  
Zack: *coming outside* You're too overprotective of Blossom. Can't you see she's yearning for some fresh air?  
  
James: *coming up next to Zack* You're holding her leash to close for comfort. A girl needs to be free once in a while.  
  
Mogura: Who asked you two? *shoves Blossom into her car and tells the boys to get in. she then speeds off into the night*  
  
In the car.  
  
Blossom: *rubbing her arm* Ow. Mogura, you didn't have to hold on so hard.  
  
Mogura: *starts laughing* But I had to make it convincing, didn't I?  
  
Duo/Quatre: Huh? I'm confused.  
  
Blossom: We do that almost every week. Except of course of the making out with Zack thing. That was- *cut off*  
  
Mogura: *interrupting her* Pure hormones.  
  
Blossom: *rolls eyes, then leans backwards and whispers in Duo's ear. He perks up, nods his head, and waits for the car to pull into the garage, fidgeting all the way* Come down, stallion.  
  
Mogura: *raises eyebrow at the word "stallion"* I'm not going to ask.  
  
Blossom: Good. My birthday's coming up, you know. *looks sad*  
  
Mogura: Shit! Is it October already?  
  
Blossom: Yup.  
  
Mogura: Date? How many?  
  
Blossom: 10/30, and three again. Remember, three until it's been 10 years after.  
  
Duo: Huh? Birthday? What're you talking about?  
  
Blossom: *eyes start filling up with tears*  
  
Mogura: *looks at Blossom* Shit. Quatre, make your body useful and comfort Blossom while I'm driving. *talks to Duo* Blossom's birthday is Halloween. That same day, we had an incident that had to do with Angelo, a restaurant, and a gun. Sadly, they didn't believe Blossom's story and put her in jail. Her parents disowned her, and I offered to adopt her. The judges agreed and I took her in to live in my apartment. Her parents allow her to go back to her old room and take three things from her old room that they haven't sold already. She does so reluctantly, and when she comes back, she's usually crying. She can't stay over until 10 years after she was released from jail, because I adopted her and bailed her out. She hasn't seen her cousins in years. She wasn't allowed to go to her grandparent's funeral at all.  
  
Duo/Heero/Quatre: *their eyes full of rage and sadness* That's terrible!  
  
Mogura: You're telling me.  
  
Blossom: *stops crying and looks like she's just heard a juicy secret* Oh Mogura.. I never told you what happened while you were in the park.  
  
Duo: SHIT!!  
  
Blossom: *giggles and sticks her tongue out at him* Too bad, Maxwell. Maybe I won't let you get a taste after all.  
  
Mogura: *raises eyebrow at the giggle and the word "taste"* Taste of what? And what happened while I was gone?  
  
Blossom: Nothing really. Duo was looking through one of my drawers for some clothes to wear, and then he looked in two of my closets.  
  
Mogura: Which closets? Which dresser was it?  
  
Blossom: Costume and gun, and the one with the loose handles. You know the one, don't you? The one I got from my grandmother's will since she didn't know she had to write me out?  
  
Mogura: *eyes narrow at the description of the dresser, since she only keeps one thing in that dresser, in fear people might take it* Really?  
  
Blossom: YUP! ^.^ Maxwell, once we get home, run.  
  
Mogura: He won't have to run. YOU LET HIM LOOK IN THAT DRAWER??????  
  
Blossom: eep. Ummm..noooooo.. I told him to stop, but he didn't!  
  
Quatre/Heero: LIAR!  
  
Blossom: Damn you people.  
  
Mogura: *getting really mad at both Blossom and Duo* Punishment: not tomorrow, but the day after, we go back to school.  
  
Blossom: *face pales at the word "school"* But Mogura, that's the 30th.  
  
Mogura: So? I think you deserve it.  
  
Blossom: NOT FAIR!  
  
Mogura: Blossom, nothing's fair. *she pulls into the garage* Come on guys. If you three are going to school with is, we need to enroll you.  
  
They walk into the apartment, and find all the clothes and things scattered, and Zack sitting at the kitchen table, sipping a cup of coffee.  
  
Zack: *looking up* Oh. So you finally get here. I was sitting here for who knows how long.  
  
Mogura: What the hell are you doing here?  
  
Zack: Waiting for Blossom. She left something at my house. *he walks up to her and hands her a plastic bag*  
  
Blossom: *looks at the bags contents and blushes* ZACK! You didn't have to do this.  
  
Zack: You might need them, from what you told me. I have to say, I'm jealous of him. Bon Anniversaire!  
  
Blossom: *glares at him until he leaves* I will kill him.  
  
Duo: *curious* What's in the bag?  
  
Blossom: *blushes crimson* Nothing. *walks into her room, silently cursing Zack* ZACK!!!!!! I WILL KILL YOU!!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone runs into Blossom's room to find her closets trashed and the name 'Kitten' written on the walls.  
  
Quatre: What's the name Kitten for?  
  
Mogura: Blossom's sister Beth used to call her that. She loved her sister, even though she rarely showed it.  
  
Heero: Does she have any other siblings?  
  
Mogura: Nope. Only Beth.  
  
Duo: *sitting next to a once again sobbing Blossom, kissing her temple and rubbing her back* It'll be ok. It'll all be over soon. (A/N: WAH!!! I wanna be Blossom. Mogura: *hits Blossom on the head with the heel of her hand* You are Blossom, you ditz! Blossom: Oh yeah. But it's so cute! T.T and so sad! WAH!!!!!! Mogura: *shakes her head*)  
  
Blossom: It won't be over until I'm 80!!! That's when I'm allowed to live in my parent's house again.  
  
Duo: That's harsh babe.  
  
Mogura: *glaring daggers at Duo and growling threateningly* Maxwell. Off. Now.  
  
Duo: *gulps and leaps away*  
  
Heero/Quatre: *looking at the ruin Zack made of Blossom's closets* I wonder what he was trying to find.  
  
Blossom: Probably something I stole from him a long time ago.  
  
Duo: What's that?  
  
Mogura: Yeah Blossom, what did you steal?  
  
Blossom: *whispering something they can't hear*  
  
Duo: what was that?  
  
Blossom: *still whispering* His heart. He told me it belonged to me ever since 5th grade.  
  
All minus Blossom: *faint*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~ *~*~*~* I could end here. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . But I'm not stupid, and if I did, Mogura would kill me. ~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~~*~**~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~* ~*~*~*~  
  
Two days later, Blossom unwillingly gets up at 6:30 am for school.  
  
Blossom: *walking into the living room, to find only Duo still sleeping, and from the smell of waffles, she knew Mogura was up and out of the shower* This'll be fun. *takes a shower, but doesn't get dressed yet, and walks over to Duo's sleeping body wearing a towel, and gently shakes him* Duo, Duo wake up.  
  
Mogura: *coming out of the kitchen to find Blossom with her hair loose and wet, and wearing only a towel, and bending over Duo's sleeping form* BLOSSOM? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING???????  
  
Blossom: *surprised, she turns and her towel falls off, but luckily, Heero and Quatre don't bother to look* Mogura? What are you doing? I was just going to wake up Duo.  
  
Duo: *waking up to find Blossom's towel next to him and Blossom standing above him* Huh? Hi Blossom. Nice butt.  
  
Blossom: *blushes like a tomato, grabs her towel, and runs into her room, leaving him with a steamed Mogura*  
  
Duo: *gulps* Uh oh.  
  
Mogura: DUO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! .  
  
A little while later, Blossom was dressed, Duo had a red face, Blossom also had one, and Mogura was muttering to herself as they pulled into a parking space.  
  
Mogura: *said through clenched teeth* Maxwell, Heero, and Quatre, you all have the same schedule as us. Blossom, don't ever try to wake up Duo again, let me do it, you hear me?  
  
Blossom: *used to Mogura's mad voice, and sighs* Yes ma'am.  
  
Mogura: Good. Let's go to first period, hopefully without trouble from Mark or Mike. And hopefully not Angelo.  
  
They enter the school carefully. Their first stop was at the Office so the G-boys could get their schedules. After that, Blossom and Mogura showed them their lockers, which were conveniently next to theirs. The lockers were set up like this: Blossom, Heero, Duo, Mogura, Quatre. Now lets check on them in the cafeteria for first period. It also happens to be a study hall.  
  
Blossom: *looking at the people happily* I missed these guys.  
  
Mark: *seeing Blossom and walking over* Blossom! We missed you in Flag Football. We lost all the days you were gone.  
  
Blossom: *looking sad* Oh. I'm sorry Mark. But I'm here today! We'll crush them today, and you know it!  
  
Mark: YEAH! *walks back over to where he was, with Gabi and Liz*  
  
Mogura: *glares at his back* I hate him.  
  
Duo: *glaring at him too* Who was that? He seemed very friendly with you Blossom.  
  
Heero: *also glaring at Mark* hn. (translation: hn.) *thinking* That could be a bad thing. It might wreck my chances with Blossom, even though Duo has dibs already. Quatre doesn't care, cause he has a thing for Mogura. Now what do I do?  
  
Blossom: He's one of the most popular guys at school, and I'm on his Flag Football team. I also sit at his science table, and he tells me some stuff.  
  
Mogura: He's an idiot.  
  
Blossom: Mogura! No he's not!  
  
Mike: *hearing Blossom before he sees her and walks over* Nice outfit Blossom. Who're these people?  
  
Blossom was wearing a tight fitting, very low cut, dark blue shirt that clung to her like a second skin, and she was wearing a micro-mini skirt that barely covered her butt, and it was a blue and black plaid pleated. She was wearing sneakers, but she had a bag with boots in them. Quatre, Heero, and Duo were all wearing their usual clothes they just got. Mogura, on the other hand, was wearing a semi-tight blue striped shirt and overalls that she loves. For hair, Blossom's was in a braid again only this time the streaks were blue and fit with her outfit. Mogura couldn't really do anything with her hair, since she got it cut short.  
  
Blossom: Thanks. *she starts introductions, through the watchful eye of Mogura* These people are friends of our cousins, but they died and they decided to come live with us. This here is Duo Maxwell, this blonde person is Quatre Rebera Winner, and the person with his bangs in his beautiful eyes is Heero Yui. Guys, this is Mike Weizowski, he's one of my friends. (A/N: I think I spelled that wrong. Weizowski, from Monsters Inc.? I love that movie, and that was the first name to pop in my head. If I spelled that wrong, can you plz correct me?)  
  
Mike: Hi. Blossom, I need to talk to you in private about what my good friend Adam told me last night when I was there. *drags her over to a different spot*  
  
Blossom: *whispering* what? What did Adam tell you?  
  
Mike: He told me he thought you liked Angelo still.  
  
Blossom: WHAT? That's not true! I liked him for maybe two weeks back in 6th grade!  
  
Mike: Do you still like him?  
  
Blossom: A teeny tiny little bitty bit. *hold her fingers to show how much, its barely a centimeter*  
  
Mike: what about the Duo and Heero characters?  
  
Blossom: I like them. But with Duo.*she trails off and looks over to the named Gundam pilot* He's better than Angelo, but Mogura doesn't trust me alone with guys anymore. Not since 7th grade and Angelo. She's still trying to decide who's going to go with me to my parent's house. It's my birthday tomorrow, remember?  
  
Mike: You're right. Why can't she go?  
  
Blossom: She doesn't want to see my parents and sister anymore. It's nice of them to let me go to my room every year before my birthday for some stuff. It's only three things though. I can't take some books, some CDs and a pillow for my three things. If I took some books, it has to be three books, three CDs, etc.  
  
Mike: do you think she'll let me go?  
  
Blossom: *seeing Mogura and co coming over and decides they've been talking alone long enough* You ask her. I don't have a death wish.  
  
Mike: *as they approach them* Ha ha very funny.  
  
Mogura: Ok. It's decided. Maxwell's going with you, only because he's the only one besides me who knows how to comfort you.  
  
Mike: Never mind. ~*~*~*~*~**~~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~~*~**~* ~*~*~*~  
  
Blossom: Mogura, are you feeling all right? You're letting me go to my parent's house with DUO?  
  
Mogura: Hmph.  
  
Duo: *holds up a sign that reads: "REVIEW OR ELSE!"*  
  
Blossom: Right. R&R!! Thanks in advance!!! ^.^  
  
Heero/Mogura: Nuts.  
  
Blossom: PIP!! *starts bouncing around the room shouting* PIP! PIP! PIP! PIP!!!!! 


	3. Part 2 MoonGuns part Still more skool an...

Authoress: Mwhahahahahah Sugar high *run around with sugar*  
  
Editor: Quick bring in the back ups  
  
Back up authoress: We own nothing  
  
Mogura: mwhahahaha I wrote this so R&R. Here ya go  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Blossom: *dealing out cards* who wants to play? * a load of boys surround her to play Pig*  
  
Mogura: Duo, Heero, Quatre a word if you don't mind  
  
Quatre: *smiles and drags the other 2 after Mogura to a quite corner* whats wrong?  
  
Mogura: Well you guys know about the family problem *tries hard to only say that* Well anyway Blossom just got into a good mood that's the only reason I let you go *points a Duo* on this one. Now try and act normal today and don't say anymore about it. Or else *they go back to their seats*  
  
Blossom: Hey guys come on I'll deal you in *they all sit down and she starts*  
  
Mogura: Sorry Blossom I need to write a letter to Amber I think she might be coming here for a vacation. *gets up and walks off to a quite place*  
  
Blossom: *jumps up and makes V sign* YES!! Aunt Ambers coming!!  
  
Duo: *as she sits back down* whos aunt amber?  
  
Blossom: Only my Favorite Aunt. She's not my real Aunt actually she is no relation to me. She's Mogura's best friend that have been friends for like ever, there around the same age. *Flicks braid* she sometimes helps us with a job or 2. But she always is a lot of fun and when she's around Mogura is less protective.  
  
Duo: Cool will she be coming soon?  
  
Blossom: Most likely she always comes straight away when Mogura writes. She usually comes during a week off though *deals out cards again* lets play!  
  
Mogura: *comes back just as the bell rings* come on lets go I don't want to be late for class  
  
Blossom: what about Amber?  
  
Mogura: Later  
  
  
  
First Class  
  
Mogura: *Taking seat* Oh no He's here *glares at Mark and sits at a desk in the corner*  
  
Blossom: Oh come on he's not that bad *sits next to Mogura and Duo with Quatre on the other side of Mogura and Heero in front of Blossom*  
  
Mogura: Hm (translation: Your to young to date)  
  
Quatre: *in an effort to stop the argument* What class is this?  
  
Blossom: Economics  
  
Mr. Tiff: Class calm down I have 2 announcements to make *class shuts up* Well first of all we have 3 new students *Gestures to the three G-boys* and second of all a new Project. This project will be about family there will be a mother and a father and egg babies. I will assign you each a job and pay as well as expenses for the things to buy.  
  
~First Thoughts~  
  
Duo: Wow! I want to be Blossoms husband  
  
Mogura: *raises eyebrow at the thought of Duo and Blossom married* Must.. Stop.. It.  
  
Blossom: I want to be Duos Wife! Oh look Mogura's raising her eyebrow. That means only one thing. She's going to try and Stop me. Must. Prevail  
  
Mark: oh Gabi wait what about Liz! And did I forget Fianna! Or maybe Blossom.  
  
Heero: (These are VERY secret thoughts) I think Blossom is cute (Remember VERY secret)  
  
~Voices all at once~  
  
Mogura: MAXWELL TOUCH HER YOU DIE!!  
  
Blossom: Noooooooooooooooooo  
  
Duo: *holds up hands* Don't hurt me!!  
  
Quatre: I'm an angel  
  
Heero: What the Hell?  
  
Mr. Tiff: Shut Up  
  
Silence  
  
Mr. Tiff: We will vote on whom we'll be with. *Hands out paper and pencils* feel free to talk now *walks over to desk and takes a handful of pills at one time. *  
  
Duo: Who do you want to be with Blossom?  
  
Blossom: *looks around and lean towards Duo whispering* I know who I DON'T want to be with. Angelo last time Mogura saved me.  
  
Duo: How *glancing at Mogura writing something in a notebook*  
  
Blossom: *blushing and speaking in whispers* Well Angelo tried to well you know on my own couch. Mogura was supposed to be on an errand but she came back and caught him.  
  
Duo: What did she do?  
  
Blossom: *leaning forward still* She broke is arm, nose and fractured one of his legs. Still want to date me?  
  
Duo: *Putting on a brave face* sure *and scribbles down an his paper Blossom*  
  
After taking a huge dose of Advil Mr. Tiff came and collected the votes.  
  
Mr. Tiff: *waving them out * go now please *All the students head off to there different classes Mogura and crew go to Drama club with Mr. Mendelo *  
  
Mr. Mendelo: hello class, come on in. Today we'll be doing some dramatic reading. Now If you'll each find a partner and slid your desks together.  
  
Mogura: *Frowns as she sees Duo sliding over to Blossom and is surprised to see Quatre sitting next to her* Errr sorry if its not polite but.What?  
  
Quatre: *shrugs* were partners right?  
  
Mogura: sure *snorts back laughter and points at something* Look at Heero  
  
Quatre: *Turns around to see Heero surrounded by girls, Looks pleading at Mogura* Help him please.  
  
Mogura: *holds back laughter as she gets an idea* Ok *she walks over to Mr. Mendelo. Quatre hears them talking but can't hear exact words*  
  
Mr. M: Is there a Heero Yuy around here  
  
Heero: Me  
  
Mr. M: I have been informed that you are Duos brother and you like to be together so my informer and I believe you should be in Blossoms group.  
  
Heero: *thinking* Thank God *said* Hn *then he walks over to Blossom who glomps him*  
  
Mr. M: We will be choosing a piece to recite together today. So lets get cracking  
  
Class: Ok  
  
They all spend the entire class working on a piece Mogura and Quatre work on doing the Highway Man by Alfred Noyes and Blossom, Duo and Heero Do a couple Shel Silverstien poems. After class they gather outside to get to there next one.  
  
Duo: Next is Biology my least favorite subject.  
  
Quatre: Well lets go *they all start walking and they get to Bio on time*  
  
(A.N. Biology is boring on the first day how bout we skip it.)  
  
~Cafeteria~  
  
Duo: *sitting down next to Blossom* That was so boring  
  
Mogura: *sitting across from him* its amazing that you can sleep during class and still do the notes on his lecture he wanted us to do!  
  
Duo: Notes! Oh shit I forgot!  
  
Quatre: *sitting down next to Mogura* you didn't forget anything Mogura's just teasing *Mogura Makes an angel look*  
  
Blossom: *Looks in her paper bag* what did you pack me?  
  
Mogura: *rolls eyes* I packed you, Duo, Heero and Quatre Peanut Butter and Jelly sandwiches, Snapple, an Apple and Doritos. And I packed myself Sushi, tea, and an Orange.   
  
Heero: * eyeing the P B &J distastefully * Err could I have some sushi?  
  
Mogura: *surprised* Sure  
  
After lunch at recess outside  
  
Mogura: *pulling him away* Come on Quatre lets go play wall ball  
  
Quatre: Ok *Mouths to Duo and Heero* Help me  
  
Duo: Lets go play Heero *grabs Heero's arm* Come on. See you later Blossom  
  
Blossom: Bye. *all the others go join a game of wall ball and someone approaches Blossom*  
  
Mick: Hey Sweety  
  
Blossom: *looks up* Get lost you Baka  
  
Angelo: Still Bitchy I see  
  
Blossom: Bite me Jerk  
  
Angelo: If you remember I tried  
  
Blossom: Get away from me *scoots back thinking* Damn I left my gun at home  
  
Angelo: *Moves in for the kiss*  
  
Mogura: *Looks around* Were is Blossom?  
  
Quatre: *Points* Shes over there with that guy.  
  
Mogura: *starts running closely followed by Quatre, Duo and Heero. When she gets there Angelo is trying to kiss her and shes fighting him. She taps his shoulder * Hey buddy leave her alone.  
  
Angelo: Oh shit  
  
Mogura: I would not swear if I was you *punches him in the nose * (A.N. I do not like bloody details so lets just skip ahead) *After a series of punches Angelo is on the ground and Mogura is kicking in the stomach * Never (kick) Touch (kick) Her (kick) Again.  
  
Quatre: *pleading look* Stop please  
  
Mogura: *Mutters and walks over to Blossom who is hugging her knees sobbing She takes her in her arms* Shhhhhhh its ok  
  
Blossom: He he tried to kiss m-m me.  
  
Mogura: *lifts her up* it ok *to the guys* lets go in.  
  
*They all go in and Blossom gets a hold of herself. They Go to Gym, Everyone is warming up in the Gym. The students are wearing a Blue Gym shirts and gray shorts.*  
  
Blossom: *doing figure 4 stretch* Mogura why don't you be captain?  
  
Mogura: *Doing the wall sit next to Quatre. * I dunno  
  
Blossom: Oh come on please were doing soccer and no more flag football.  
  
Mogura: Fine *everyone goes forward to hear what sport there doing*  
  
Mr. Leah: Ok today we will be doing soccer lets have 4 captains how bout *looks at raised hands* Mogura, Mark, Antares, and James.  
  
Mogura: *makes Victory sign and walks up. Then sees Antares* (thinks) I know Antares will try and pick Blossom.  
  
Mr. Leah: Ok we will pick in this order Mogura, Mark, James, Antares. Right go!  
  
Mogura: Blossom *Mark and Antares frown. Blossom smiles and walks to Mogura. *   
  
Mark: Gabi *Gabi comes up and kisses him on the cheek *  
  
James: *looks around sees Kim waving sighs* Ok Kim..  
  
Antares: Angelo!!  
  
Mogura: *sighs as Blossom whispers in ear* ok, ok Duo  
  
Duo: Yes! *Makes V sign and goes up*  
  
Mark: Liz (A.N. James and Mark will mention people who are only mentioned once)  
  
James: Tim  
  
Mogura: Quatre  
  
Antares: Hey you skipped me  
  
Mr. Leah: *shrugs* No one seems to care  
  
Mark: David  
  
James: Tiffany  
  
Mogura: Heero  
  
Mark: Fianna  
  
James: um Conner  
  
Mr. Leah: Ok huddle together and choose your team name  
  
~Mogura huddle~  
  
  
  
Mogura: Lets be the smack them downs!  
  
Heero: The Mr.Blastys!  
  
Quatre: The Angels!  
  
Duo: Lets be the Duo is the best *They all ignore him and look at Blossom. *  
  
Blossom: Lets be the Tenshi!  
  
All: Yeah!!! *Mogura leaves to tell Mr. Leah*  
  
Everyone gets together in the front of the gym and Mr.Leah anouces the team names.  
  
Mr. Leah: Okkkk lets see mark is cute is playing The Tenshi. Antares team is playing Kim&Jim (A.K.A. James) go and Play *every one goes outside and the games begin.*  
  
By the end of the game the score is 7-3 and for the Kim&Jim 1-2 The girls take a longer time to change then the guys and the guys have to wait for them.  
  
Duo: *peeking in door* Oo girls locker room. *at that moment Mogura exists into Duo*  
  
Mogura: Maxwell what are you doing over here *raises eyebrow*  
  
Blossom: *coming out putting her earrings in* Oh leave him alone Mogura.  
  
Mogura: Fine  
  
Quatre: *hears bell as they start to walk to the next class* where next??  
  
Mogura: We go to geometry. But I have no idea where it is this school is too big  
  
Duo: How are we supposed to get there?  
  
Mogura: *shrugs* look  
  
Blossom: *pulls someone out of the crowd* hey guys James can take us he goes that way to!  
  
James: hey Blossom, Mogura, people who I don't know your names. Come on We're late I'll take you all. *grabs them and pulls them away* hey look there's Conner!  
  
Mogura: *to Blossom as they start walking* Maybe this isn't such A good idea You know that Conner's a *rolls eyes* math genius and Heero is smart at everything. I expect a geek fight. (A.N. Mogura here just saying that there is a Conner in my school is a *rolls eyes* math genius and he never lets us forget it)  
  
Blossom: *under breath* I wouldn't be talking.  
  
Mogura: *Looks at schedule* what did you say?  
  
Blossom: Nothing  
  
James: Here we are..  
  
Ok to make a long story short they go in and have a realllllllllllllllllllllyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy boring class until the end..  
  
Heero: the answer to 7 to the 200th power is ___ (AN I have no idea you think of a number or figure it out and tell me k? on with the fic!)  
  
Conner: no that's not right I have the answer He has it wrong  
  
Heero: no I don't  
  
RS (random student): *gasp* The new kid just corrected Conner!  
  
ARS (another random student): it must be history!  
  
James: *waving people back from where Heero and Conner are getting ready to play*ok folks back it up Conner just challenged him to 24 this will all be over soon. *lets Mogura and Blossom in* Here you go ladies front row center.  
  
Mogura: Thanks James *to Blossom* what did I tell you geek fight  
  
Quatre: *sits down next to them with Duo* wow I hope Heero wins he's really smart!  
  
Duo: YEAH HEERO WHOP THE SMART KIDS ASS!  
  
Heero: Maxwell shut up  
  
James: Ok let the 24 challenge begin! *the 2 guys start playing and everyone crowds around and watches*  
  
~after a lot of sweating and the skipping of a study hall the class finally left with Heero as the victor~  
  
Duo: *holding out hand to Heero as they walk to English* Yeah Heero!  
  
Heero: He was weak  
  
Quatre: English class is in the library?  
  
Mogura: *as they walk in* Yup Hi Ms. Cole *runs over to a pretty woman shelving books*  
  
(A.N. Just saying that the librarian at my school is based on this teacher and she should teach English cause she's really cool)  
  
Ms. Cole: Hi class today we will do some silent reading for the period and if you don't have a book see me. *she goes over to talk with Mogura*  
  
Blossom: *sits in one of the many comfortable chairs and pulls out some GW Manga* Yes I can finally get some reading done  
  
Quatre: *comes over* what are you reading Blossom?  
  
Blossom: *sits on book* err nothing *points to a corner* ooo Heero's busted  
  
~in the corner~  
  
Mogura: *holding something in her hand* I thought I said NO GUNS!!  
  
Heero: I go nowhere without a weapon.  
  
Mogura: I don't care *puts thing in pocket* Now go *shoo's him away*  
  
~period ends and the class leaves for the last period of the day~  
  
Mogura: *pulls Quatre away* come on we're going to orchestra.  
  
Quatre: *allowing himself to be pulled* I don't have a violin  
  
Mogura: *holds up case* one step ahead bye Blossom *they leave*  
  
Blossom: *glomps Heero and Duo* come on guys study hall!  
  
~at band Quatre and Mogura take there seats and wait~  
  
Ms. Tepmurt: Hi class I have a new flute solo so who gets it?  
  
RV (random Voices): oh me me me !!!!  
  
Ms. Tepmurt: Ok some one pick a number. *points to RB (random boy)*  
  
RB: 1  
  
Ms. Tepmurt: ok that would be Mogura Tahchi on flute!  
  
Mogura: *moves stand to the middle her face blank she brings the flute to her lips and begin the Sonata *  
  
Quatre: *thinks* shes really good and she looks so pretty when she plays. Wait what are you thinking? Snap out of it you can't date her she won't even let Blossom date!  
  
~after school they all meet out side~  
  
Mogura: I drive  
  
Blossom: fine fine but you know I have to use a car to go I want to go early to get it off my back.  
  
Mogura: ok ok *they all get in car and under Mogura's safe hand get back to the apartment fine.*  
  
Blossom: *opening door* I could really go for some soft baked cookies right now. *halo appears*  
  
Mogura: fine fine top cabinet but only one *goes into her room and shuts the door comes out a little later dressed in a stomach revealing black shirt with white stripes and black skin tight pants. Tugs on shirt* oh no it got to short and its my fav *puts on fake pout then sees Blossom eating a soft cookie*  
  
Quatre: *thinking* god she looks good in that. No Quatre bad boy she probably has a boyfriend shes so nice. or maybe not..  
  
Blossom: *looks sad* ok it's time lets go now! Come on Duo  
  
Duo: yes mam  
  
Mogura: *throws her keys over* take the car and come back soon  
  
Duo: Will do *he and Blossom leave*  
  
~in the car~  
  
Duo: Blossom.  
  
Blossom: Please don't talk to me  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
And I end there  
  
Blossom: MOGURA .  
  
Mogura: Well to bad *sticks out tongue*  
  
Both: R&R  
  
Mogura: If you don't like Blossom you'll be happy to know MoonGun wrote this!  
  
Blossom: MOGURA  
  
Mogura: G2G Wuv and peace  
  
Blossom: Doves and Geese  
  
  
  
Wuv ya  
  
MoonGun + Bloom of Tears 


	4. Part 3 Me again, and its my old house an...

Blossom: T.T I don't wanna write this chapter!  
  
Mogura: Too bad Blossom. Now WRITE!  
  
Airanne: Yes Blossom, if you write, you can play cards with Duo later.  
  
Blossom: ^.^ I'm so going to beat him at Spit again.  
  
Duo: NOOOOOOOO!!!!!! T.T That's not fair Blossom!  
  
Heero: It's fun to watch.  
  
Mogura: . *hits Blossom on her forehead with her hand* WRITE!!!!!!  
  
Blossom: Yes ma'am!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~  
  
A few minutes later, they arrived at Blossom's old house, which looks very nice compared to the apartment she now lives in.  
  
Blossom: *sighs sadly* Come on Duo. Let's get this over with. *she walks over to the front door, and rings the doorbell distastefully*  
  
The door opens to reveal a short girl of about 18. She has brown hair and hazel eyes. When she sees Blossom, she frowns.  
  
Beth: What are you doing here?  
  
Blossom: I used to live here, I'm here to get three things from my old room, remember?  
  
Beth: Kit, you're only allowed in here with Mogura. Who's this? *she points to Duo*  
  
Blossom: That's Duo Maxwell. It's a long story, and one that you wouldn't like. Mogura's not here because she had to do something.  
  
Beth: *ignores her* Alone, not with him. *another small woman and a tall man, come into view behind Beth, wondering why she's still at the door*  
  
David: (A/N: Blossom's father, and Dawn's her mother) Bonzo, you're missing the Michigan/Michigan State game. *he sees Blossom* Kathryn.  
  
Blossom: *tears threatening to fall* Daddy.  
  
David: Who's that? Where's Mogura? *says the name "Mogura" with hate*  
  
Blossom: A friend. Mogura's doing something and couldn't come.  
  
Dawn: *tears in her eyes when she sees what her ex-daughter has become* Kathryn. Why did you do it?  
  
Blossom: *ignores her, and a single tear falls* Can't you let me get this over with? I'll be out before you know it.  
  
David: Fine. *they move aside, but block Duo from coming in*  
  
Blossom: I'll be fine Duo. *she leaves the living room, and walks up stairs to where her old room used to be*  
  
Blossom reaches her old room to find something new on her bed.  
  
Blossom: What's this? *she looks at the present wrapped up in some unicorn wrapping paper, there's a tag on it that's signed "Mom"* That's sweet. Ok. Three things. *she walks over to her massive CD collection and picks three out. She takes Dashboard Confessional, Blink-182, and Dixie Chicks, she then leaves the room, the massive present hidden*  
  
Blossom takes one last look at her brightly colored room that she had decorated when she was 12, and goes down the stairs, tears freely flowing down her face. She almost falls twice, but catches herself just in time. She reaches the front door, her normally pretty face tear struck.  
  
David: *snorts* Think about what you did, you will never set foot in this house again.  
  
Dawn: Don't be silly David. She has until next year.  
  
David: *growls and walks back to the den, where the football game was on*  
  
Beth: Bye Kit. I wish you would stay longer.  
  
Blossom: Really?  
  
Beth: Kinda. *goes into the den also*  
  
Dawn: I miss you Kathy. Did you get the present?  
  
Blossom: Yeah. I got it. Mom, I'm sorry.  
  
Dawn: You should be. *she closes the door on their faces, leaving a sobbing Blossom on the steps, her face in her hands*  
  
Duo: You ok? Come on Blossom. It wasn't that bad.  
  
Blossom: It's always bad! Seeing my parents and my sister again, sadness and hate in their voices, always reminds me of what happened!  
  
Duo: What did happen?  
  
Blossom: Don't ask me. I'll break down.  
  
Duo: Ok. *they walk back to the car*  
  
On the car ride back, Duo had to drive, since tears were blocking Blossom's vision. She didn't touch the present at all until they were in her room in the apartment.  
  
Mogura: How'd it go?  
  
Duo: I dunno. They didn't let me in.  
  
Blossom: I found a present on my bed from my mother. I haven't opened it yet. I also got three CDs.  
  
Mogura: Come in the kitchen, we'll open it together. *Blossom goes into the kitchen, carrying the present, Mogura stays behind to talk to the boys* Duo, how much did she cry?  
  
Duo: After her mom shut the door on us, she collapsed on the steps, sobbing. That was the worst of it though.  
  
Mogura: Better than last year. Guys, we have a problem. All of us have to get a gift for Blossom, and we're once again short on money. I'm going to go out tonight, so all three of you keep an eye on Blossom. Tag her if you have to. Come on.  
  
The walk into the kitchen, to find Blossom looking at a picture in her hands that she brought back the year before. It's a picture of her whole family at her sister's birthday two weeks before the incident. Everyone looks really happy, except for Blossom, who looks like she's hiding a big secret.  
  
Blossom: *talking to herself* Maybe I should've told them about Angelo. They were so surprised when they saw him there with a gun.  
  
Mogura: Blossom, to save himself, he told your family he got the gun from you, which isn't true.  
  
Blossom: But Mogura, if I told them about him, none of this would've happened!  
  
Mogura: Don't question fate. They'll never answer. You know that.  
  
Quatre: What's in the box?  
  
Blossom: I have no idea. I want to know though.  
  
Heero: Then open it.  
  
Blossom: I'm scared to.  
  
Mogura: I'll help. *she leaves the room and goes to her room. She comes back a few minutes later carrying a portable CD player and a CD* Here. Listen to this.  
  
Blossom: *does as she's told. She soon forgets about who the presents from and opens it*  
  
Duo: What is it?  
  
Blossom: *turns off the music* It's a laptop and stuff for it. I asked for one when I started 8th grade, since I was going into the high school soon. My sister got one when she was in that grade. They said they would, but that was before they met Angelo.  
  
Mogura: It's nice your mother remembered.  
  
Blossom: And it's not my sister's old one. I think they wanted to give it to me for my birthday, but then the incident happened, and they never gave it to me. If you look at the box more closely, you can see a trace of dust on it.  
  
Heero: You're right.  
  
Blossom: *sighs* I've wanted this for so long. I thought they had it, and then I thought they were going to give it to my sister, but this is a more suited computer for what I do.  
  
Heero: *gives it a look over* It'll be perfect for hacking into things.  
  
Blossom: Exactly.  
  
Duo: What do you want to do with it?  
  
Blossom: I'm going to set up internet, and e-mail my friends. *goes into her room as the doorbell rings*  
  
Mogura; I've got it! *walks to the door and opens it to reveal a tall person with shoulder length brown hair* Amber! I didn't even send the letter yet!  
  
Amber: You sent me one two days ago, did you forget?  
  
Mogura: Oh yeah. I can't believe I forgot. *they hear a stream of music coming from Blossom's room* Uh oh. She's playing Dixie Chicks. I haven't heard that in ages.  
  
Blossom's voice: *coming from room, her door open* Who doesn't know what I'm talking about/ Who's never left home who's never struck out/ To find a dream and a life of their own/ A place in the clouds, a foundation of stone/ Many precede and many will follow/ A young girl's dream no longer hallow/ It takes the shape of a place out west/ But what it hold for her, she hasn't yet guessed/ She needs Wide Open Spaces/ Room to make her big mistakes/ She needs new faces/ She knows the high stakes/ She traveled this road as a child/ Wide eyes and grinning she never tired/ But now she won't be coming back with the rest/ If these are life's lessons, she'll take this test/ She needs Wide Open Spaces/ Room to make her big mistakes/ She need new faces/ She knows the high stakes/ As her folks drive away her dad yells "Check the Oil!"/ Mom stares out the window and says/ "I'm leaving my girl/ She says, "It didn't seem like that long ago/ When she stood there and let her own folks know"/ She needs Wide Open Spaces/ Room to make her big mistakes/ She needs new faces/ She knows the high stakes/ She knows the high stakes  
  
Mogura: Blossom.  
  
Amber: Let me guess, she just came back from the house, didn't she?  
  
Mogura: Yup. I'm so worried about her.  
  
Amber: You're allowed to be. Let me see her. *she walks next to Blossom's door* Guess Who?  
  
Blossom: *looks up from her room* Aunt Amber!!!!!! But Mogura didn't send the letter yet.  
  
Amber: She sent one days ago, when you didn't come home from a mission.  
  
Heero: Mission Accepted.  
  
Blossom: Heero?  
  
Heero: Sorry. Immediate reaction.  
  
Blossom: Right.  
  
Amber: Anyway, I figured you guys needed help, so I came over. What's up?  
  
Blossom: Nothing much. My birthday's tomorrow though. Trip to the police station.  
  
Mogura: I forgot. You get out of school early.  
  
Blossom: *giving a weak smile* I know.  
  
Duo: Why do you have to go to the police station?  
  
Blossom: To show on my record that I haven't done anything wrong that has to do with guns in the past year.  
  
Quatre: But you have.  
  
Blossom: They don't know that.  
  
Amber: I have a question. With these three guys, where am I supposed to sleep?  
  
Mogura: Hm.. That is a problem. I guess the guys could move into a bedroom and you could sleep on the sofa bed.  
  
Duo: *perking up suddenly* Which bedroom?  
  
Heero: (more very secret thoughts) I hope it's Blossoms. I really like her, and I want to investigate her new laptop. (remember, VERY SECRET thoughts. Shhhh)  
  
Quatre: yeah. Which one? There's only two.  
  
Mogura: Actually, I forgot that there's three. Amber, you can sleep in that one.  
  
Amber: The one behind one of Blossom's many closets?  
  
Blossom: . HEY! I don't have that many.  
  
Mogura: *ignoring her* Yeah. The entrance Blossom will show you, in case you forget.  
  
Amber: good. 'Cause I do forget.  
  
Blossom: Follow me. *walks back into her room, opens her memories closet, which is filled top to bottom of pictures, she pushes a button behind a box labeled "SIG"*  
  
The wall flies up, taking the pictures with it, revealing a clean room. The walls were painted a green-blue color, with black trim and a red carpet. Everyone entered the room to see it had it's own bathroom and walk- in closet. In a corner was the bag Zack gave Blossom two nights ago.  
  
Amber: Blossom, what's in the bag?  
  
Blossom: *blushes a deep red* Nothing. *rushes over to the corner and picks up the bag* Nothing at all.  
  
Amber: Who gave it to you?  
  
Mogura: Zack.  
  
Amber: Zack the Slime?  
  
Blossom: Mogura! Is that what you call him?  
  
Mogura: *to Amber* The very same. *to Blossom* Yes. That's what I call him. It's a very useful name, if you ask me.  
  
Duo: I like it.  
  
Blossom: Whatever. I'm going to sleep. *she exits the room, leaving everyone baffled behind her*  
  
Quatre: But it's only 6:30. What about our homework?  
  
Mogura: She already did it. In study hall, I think. That's when she normally does it.  
  
Duo: Yeah. That's when she did it.  
  
Heero: With a determined look on her face, I might add. All of the other guys came over to us and started asking Blossom questions about the homework. She answered with what she had, then they stayed and just stared at her.  
  
Mogura: *narrowing her eyes* Who came over?  
  
Duo: Zack, Mark, Mike, Angelo, a guy named David, a guy named Matt, and James. Others too I think, but we never learned their names.  
  
Mogura: How much attention was she paying them?  
  
Amber: Mogura, you're way to overprotective.  
  
Mogura: Amber, I told you about her past boyfriends! All of them were jerks! All of them! They only cared for her body, not her mind. That's what I say. I'm not letting her date again until she's 20.  
  
Amber: *sighs*  
  
Duo: Actually, she paid the most attention to us, asking us if we understood the material and stuff. After us was I think Zack, then Mark. But those two kept asking her questions.  
  
Mogura: I'll kill them!!  
  
Blossom: *coming back in the room in her pajamas* Please don't. They're really nice. I'm going to sleep now, and I totally need to kiss everyone good night. *winks at Duo*  
  
Mogura: *raises eyebrow at the wink* Right. Knock your self out, and if I catch you out of bed after 10:00, you're grounded young lady!  
  
Blossom: *halo appears above head* Yes ma'am. I will not leave my bed after 10:00. *crosses fingers behind her back* G'night everyone! *kisses everyone on the cheek and leaves the room*  
  
Mogura: I'll never get her.  
  
Amber: That's her point. She doesn't want you to figure her out, because then you'll know what she's up to.  
  
Mogura: Oh? She's up to something?  
  
Amber: It's in her eyes.  
  
Mogura: Thanks for the tip Amber. Heero, Quatre. Tag her. Do not let her know she's being tagged, and I bet she'll go to visit a certain someone.  
  
Later that night, lets say midnight, Blossom wakes up and changes her clothes to a micro-mini black skirt, a string bikini top, colored fuchsia, black boots, a black see through top, changes the color of her streaks to fuchsia, and puts on black and fuchsia make-up in the dark. For jewelry she's wearing a black choker, and black and fuchsia bangles that don't make any noise. She takes out a black bag, stuffs in her portable CD player with some CDs, and creeps out her window. She jumps down onto the pavement, takes her cell phone out of it's hiding place in the bushes, and calls someone.  
  
Blossom: *waiting for the phone to ring* Come on. I need this job. If I don't get this job, I'll never get enough money for new stuff. Not to mention tickets. *someone picks up on the other line* Hi. This is Christina. Is Ricky there?  
  
Voice on phone: Ricky here. What's up Christina?  
  
Blossom: I need a job quickly. Come on Ricky. You know how much I need these jobs.  
  
Ricky: Christina, I got just the job for you. Our friend was spotted at a club across town. You might now it. I think it's called Club Scouts. Their regular singer was busted. They need you to help them.  
  
Blossom: I know the place. Help them for what?  
  
Ricky: Their business is slow. It's a club. They need you to get people drunk.  
  
Blossom: Operation Seduction?  
  
Ricky: Right. Get there. I'm actually there right now, so I'll tell you where to go.  
  
Blossom: *smiles* Thanks Ricky.  
  
Inside, Heero's laptop beeps. All the guys wake up and look at the screen.  
  
Duo: Where's Blossom going?  
  
Quatre: I dunno, but it looks like she's hitching a ride from someone.  
  
Heero: Let's check out who she's with and what she's wearing. *he clicks a button and a picture pops up of Blossom. Duo drools at the outfit, then looks at who she's with*  
  
Duo: What the hell is she doing with Mark?  
  
Quatre: No idea, but she's looking really friendly with him.  
  
Heero: Let's see what they're talking about. *turns on sound*  
  
In the car, the two don't know that they're being watched and listened to.  
  
Blossom: Did you say your name was Mark?  
  
Mark: Yeah. What's yours?  
  
Blossom: Christina. Can you take me to Club Scouts?  
  
Mark: Sure. I'm actually going there myself. I go routinely.  
  
Blossom: *raises an eyebrow* Really? Then we're going to the same part. I have to sing there today. My manager said their normal singer was busted for something. Must've been a family member or something.  
  
Mark: Or that singer got fired.  
  
Blossom: That's good for me. I need the money.  
  
At the apartment, the guys are shocked and are staring at the computer when Mogura comes in with Amber, both looking ready to go dancing.  
  
Mogura: Guys, what's up with Blossom? Is that what you're staring at?  
  
Amber: Probably. *snaps fingers and all the guys snap out of it* What's up boys?  
  
Duo: Do you know anybody named Christina?  
  
Mogura: I heard she sings clubs. Why?  
  
Heero: Hnn. (translation: Then you won't believe this. Blossom is Christina, and is catching a ride to Club Scouts with Mark.)  
  
Mogura: What's Mark doing there?  
  
Quatre: Apparently he goes there. Probably for free beer.  
  
Mogura: Interesting. Come on Amber, we've got to get to that club. We'll get paid for it too!  
  
Duo: I'm confused, but hey, Blossom looks so hot in that outfit!  
  
Mogura: *raises eyebrow at the words "Blossom looks so hot in that outfit", but decides not to question him*  
  
Amber: Let's go Mogura. *drags her out the door and into the car*  
  
At Club Scouts, Mark and Blossom (aka Christina) arrive and things get a bit hotter.  
  
Ricky: *sees Blossom and comes over to her* (A/N: He looks a lot like Angelo. But he isn't.) Christina! There you are. Good outfit. Come on, get in there!  
  
Blossom: And I'm here why?  
  
Ricky: You need the money.  
  
Blossom: Oh yeah. *sighs* Until how long?  
  
Ricky: I have no idea, but they'll need you tomorrow night too.  
  
Blossom: Tomorrow? I can't do it tomorrow!  
  
Ricky: Why not?  
  
Mark: Cause she's going to be with me all night. *kisses her*  
  
Ricky: *stunned* Yeah right. Christina doesn't go for guys like you.  
  
Blossom: *fighting to get out of the embrace*  
  
Just then, Mogura's car pulls into the parking lot and sees Mark kissing a girl that looks remotely like Blossom.  
  
Mogura: Hi Mark. Whatcha doing?  
  
Mark: *pulls out of the kiss hearing Mogura's voice, and Blossom stands there for a couple seconds* Nothing.  
  
Blossom: PERVERT! *slaps him and goes inside*  
  
Ricky: Told you. Christina doesn't like forward guys. She likes more of the romantic soul. They win her heart and blind her, but she doesn't see that they're usually jerks inside. Either that or playboys good at the game.  
  
Amber: Interesting. Tell me, how do you know so much about her?  
  
Ricky: When she first called me by accident, because she was trying for pizza, I explained to her what I was then when I asked what her perfect boys was like, she told me in vivid details. I have to tell you, that was three years ago.  
  
Mogura: Three years ago? Now that's interesting.  
  
Ricky: I also help her out when she gets in trouble with the cops. She told me she already got caught once, and doesn't want to get caught again.  
  
Amber: Understandable.  
  
Mark: *grunts and walks inside after Blossom*  
  
All of the others walk in, where Blossom is now singing on a stage. The song she's singing is called "First Kiss" by Fabulous Five. (A/N: I don't think that's their name, but I forget, and I'm too lazy to go get my Center Stage Soundtrack right now. If you know who sings it, can you please correct me? Thanks!) She took off the black see through top, and was sitting on a drunk man's lap.  
  
Mogura: *steaming mad* She's enjoying it!  
  
Ricky: *oblivious to the madness in her voice* Of course she is. Her job is to make their blood boil. It helps their wives out.  
  
Amber: That's a good thing?  
  
Ricky: It is to their wives. *they sit down by the bar and Mogura seems surprised to see Adam standing there again, manning it*  
  
Adam: Hey Ricky. Hi Mo. Who's your friend? Where's Air?  
  
Mogura: My friends name is Amber, and Air is at home, hopefully sleeping, because I told her not to come back until she was 30 at least.  
  
Adam: Has she made up her mind yet?  
  
Mogura: For what?  
  
Adam: For what guy she likes more, I think she let Angelo out of the running, so then we've got Duo, Heero, and Zack. It's kinda difficult if you ask me. Three guys to like, only one to choose.  
  
Ricky: Arianna Star? (A/N: Was that her name? I'm so confused. I forget everything!) I've heard of her. People tell me she sings almost as well as Christina.  
  
Adam: Ricky that's 'cause she is Christina.  
  
Ricky: Seriously? No way.  
  
Adam: Way. Have you ever seen her walking around here before, while you were waiting for Christina?  
  
Ricky: Yeah. Come to think about it, they have the same face shape, the same hair color, and the same body. Nice to look at, isn't it?  
  
Mark: *coming to the bar, over hearing the conversation* What? Christina's body? *whistles, much to Mogura's dismay* It's nice on the eyes. It reminds me of a girl at my school. Her name is Blossom, and she flaunts her body. She says she doesn't, that she likes and feels comfortable in the clothes she wears, but you can plainly see that she just wants the attention from the guys. She gets it too. Makes all the girls jealous.  
  
Blossom: *also hears the conversation, and looks over towards the bar, she gulps and walks over* Ricky, I want my money. I have someplace else I need to be.  
  
Ricky: In those clothes? Babe, no you don't. Did you get an invitation already?  
  
Blossom: No.  
  
Ricky: Then sing something original, and I'll let you go.  
  
Blossom: Fine. *she walks away, and gets back on stage. The song she sings is of heartbreak, and when she finishes, there isn't one dry eye in the place* Come on Ricky. That was original. Money. Now. *she snaps her fingers*  
  
Ricky: How about..no.  
  
Blossom: Why not?  
  
Ricky: Because I said so.  
  
Blossom: You sound like my mother. Or my aunt. You pick. Now give it, or else I'll get mad.  
  
Ricky: No.  
  
Blossom: *shrugs* You asked for it. *hits his neck and he blacks out. She takes his wallet and leaves* Bye Ricky. Thanks a bunch.  
  
Amber: Did you know she could do that?  
  
Mogura: No.  
  
Adam: I don't think any of us did. Plus, she usually finishes a set, but this time she didn't. Come to think of it, she isn't supposed to be here, is she Mo?  
  
Mogura: No she's not. Come on Amber, let's go follow our friend.  
  
Amber: Right. Bye guys! *they leave fast*  
  
Outside, in a Starbucks, Blossom pulls something off her top.  
  
Blossom: Hi Heero. Happy to see me?  
  
At the apartment, the guys are shocked. Heero presses a button on the laptop.  
  
Back at the Starbucks.  
  
HV: (Heero's voice) How did you know we were tabbing you?  
  
Blossom: I know everything.  
  
DV: (Duo's voice) When did you get that outfit?  
  
Blossom: *winks* I got it three years ago. The bikini and see through shirt were valentine presents, from Angelo, and the skirt was an Easter present from my grandmother.  
  
DV: It looks really hot.  
  
Blossom: Thank you. I'm betting you want to know what happened three years ago, don't you?  
  
QV: (Quatre's Voice) That would be useful.  
  
Blossom: It would, but Mogura would kill me if I told.  
  
HV: I'll take the blame.  
  
Blossom: Fine. Three years ago, when I was still going out with Angelo, but my parents didn't know, my whole family went out for my sister's 16th birthday. The thing was though, it was actually my birthday, but we celebrated it already. It was a really fancy restaurant, and I didn't want to go. That same night, at the same restaurant, Angelo showed up with a gun in each hand, pointed at my sister's and my mother's heads. He told them that he got both guns from me, and that I wanted him to do it, and that he didn't want to. After a couple minutes of Angelo's lies, my whole family was convinced of the wrong story and the police showed up. My father told the police man the wrong story, Angelo's story and they arrested me instead of him. Before I left, everyone in my family, except for the ones that weren't there, informed me that I had been disowned and was now an orphan. *paused, tears flowing down her face, earning her a free cup of hot cider from the boy who worked behind the counter* (A/N: I love Starbucks' hot cider. It's awesome! I totally recommend it! ^.^ Yum.. Hot cider..) I was brought to the station, and got one phone call. I could've gotten two, but I didn't want two. That's a different story. Anyway, I called Mogura, who told me she would bail me out soon. In fact, two days later, she did, and I managed to tell the police the real story, which only believed about half of it. They let me go, and but said I had to come back every year the day I was taken in. I agreed and the judge said that Mogura would be my new guardian. That of course, put my spirits up just a little bit. That's about the whole story. I didn't break up with Angelo until five months later though. *she finishes the first cup of hot cider, tears still down her face, and earns herself another cup of free cider and a lifetime supply of free coupons for anything she wanted anytime* That's nice. *the door opens, and Mogura and Amber walk in*  
  
Mogura: Who are you talking to?  
  
Blossom: Heero. I knew he was tabbing me, you know.  
  
Amber: How?  
  
Blossom: I know all. *winks at the boy behind the counter, making him blush*  
  
Mogura: Blossom. Let's go home.  
  
Blossom: No way. I'm going to wander around a bit.  
  
Amber: No you're not. Not with that tone of voice.  
  
Mogura: Get in the car now. We need to talk.  
  
In the car, Blossom sits in the back sulking. She keeps muttering about a free country and being able to go wherever she wanted.  
  
Mogura: You say something?  
  
Blossom: *smiles sweetly* No.  
  
Amber: You sure?  
  
Blossom: Positive.  
  
Nothing else is said until they get home.  
  
Duo: Blossom! I thought you would be shook up after Mark kissed you.  
  
Blossom: I was. But hey, he kisses better than Angelo.  
  
Mogura: Blossom!  
  
Blossom: Sorry. I'm going to sleep. Wake me up in the morning.  
  
Duo: *smiles slyly* Can I volunteer? You owe me for this morning.  
  
Blossom: DUO!  
  
Mogura: Duo, I totally agree. You may.  
  
Duo: ALL RIGHT!  
  
Blossom mumbles about injustice and goes to sleep. The next morning, a violent shaking and a kiss awoke her.  
  
Blossom: What the hell?  
  
Duo: That's better.  
  
Blossom: Duo, does Mogura know you're in here?  
  
Duo: Umm. No. But I was hoping you could lend us some clothes. It is Halloween after all.  
  
Blossom: You're right!! I forgot.  
  
Mogura: *peeks her head in* What's going on in here?  
  
Blossom: Duo and the guys need Halloween costumes.  
  
Mogura: Already taken care of. *holds up three bags from Party City*  
  
Blossom: Great!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~* ~*~*~*~  
  
Blossom: Mogura, you get to figure out what they're going as.  
  
Mogura: That won't be that much trouble.  
  
Blossom: Says the girl who wrote nine pages.  
  
Mogura: Your point is?? You wrote 7.  
  
Blossom: That's different. I was adding on to the other chapter.  
  
Mogura: You make no sense.  
  
Blossom: I know!  
  
Duo/Quatre: *are bound and gagged. They hold up a sign that says: "R&R OR ELSE NO NEXT CHAPTER!!!"*  
  
Blossom: Good boys. For that, you get one day knocked off of your imprisonment.  
  
Duo: *hold up a sign that sates: "What about Heero?"*  
  
Mogura: *jerks her thumb behind her, where there was a metal and cast iron closet* He's in there until I figure out who. (Don't ask. It's a long story.)  
  
Blossom: I'm still waiting for the verdict! Anyways, R&R!!!!!!! 


	5. Authors Note!

Authors note-  
  
Mwhahahaha what devilish costumes should I force the G-boys to wear?? Hm make your vote count! Any ways We're writing this to right some wrongs and stop flames! So any ways all characters accept Quatre Duo and Heero are off our creation. So don't worry your heads about 'why can't I remember a Blossom in the Gundam wing episodes I watched on TV last year?' Also we enjoy signed reviews and for the guy (we think) who did give us one have you ever been to a Michael Jackson concert because our story is WAY better then that. So don't compare to things you know nothing about. Ahm other reviewers including the nice peeps of fate, shimigami, Jason ray and kemino sury thanks a bunch! What else is there to say maybe Bloom of Tears will add a few words when she reads this.  
  
HI PPLS!! Freaky Halloween, as long as I stay in. o.o; I have no earthly idea what I just said. I'm writing another different story, and I need to know how to say Earth in Japanese. If you know, can you plz put in it your review???? Thanks. BAI BAI!!!!!!!! ^.^ 


	6. Part 4 Mo Halloween, Police Station, and...

Mwhahaha I'm not listening to your weak votes I decided myself!!! Mwhahahaha.  
  
back to the fic.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
At the apartment.  
  
Mogura: We're going as.. Sailor scouts!  
  
Blossom: And the guys are going as????  
  
Mogura: The guys are the three lights. I'm Hakura, Blossom going as Michuru and Amber wants to be Setsuna.  
  
Duo: *scratches head* erm three lights? We're going as light bulbs. I call White light!!  
  
Blossom: NO! The Three Lights are a pop group in the manga and anime Sailor Moon. Umm. Mogura, help me decide who will be who.  
  
Mogura: hmm Duo would be a good Seiya *gives out costume* Quatre is being Yaten *passes him outfit* and Heero is Taiki ok!  
  
Blossom: Works for me. Seiya was a ladies man anyway. He totally fits the part!!!! ^.^ *whispers to self* I bet he's going to look hot in the outfit too.  
  
Mogura: *frowns and gets an evil look* hey did you guys know that the Three lights are originally girls...  
  
Duo: *anime style fall* Wha???!!!!  
  
Blossom: But they look so much better as guys!!! I know people who will definitely agree with me!!!!  
  
Heero: HN? (translation: They're actually girls?)  
  
Mogura: Mwhahaha yes I can just see them in the scouts outfit *closes eyes imagining laughing her head off the whole time*  
  
Blossom: I can see it too. *also closes eyes, but she has a bit of drool out of it* YES! It's perfect. Abs, arms, legs, perfectly sculpted!  
  
Amber: while you guys drool about that I'm going to get my stuff out. I have to work on my hair and stuff. *looks pointedly at Blossom and Mogura* You guys know how much work we have to do to look perfect for school.  
  
  
  
Blossom: Ummm. Right. Anyway, Mogura, are you coming to the police station with me? Or is someone else going? *looks at Duo and Heero, winking*  
  
Mogura: I will *gets up and takes her keys. She and Blossom are almost out the door when she yells back to Amber. * Get all the ingredients ready and remember only one day to last I don't want my hair blond forever.  
  
Quatre/Blossom: You have something against us blondes??? We rule supreme!!!  
  
Duo/Mogura: *cough cough* dumb blonds *cough cough*  
  
Blossom: DUO! MOGURA! I'm shocked! *hits Mogura on the back of her head and mock-strangles Duo, but kisses his forehead after* That's not fair! I'm not a stereotypical blonde! And neither is Quatre!  
  
Mogura: Lets just go ok? *they leave and Amber is left in a house of boys*  
  
Amber: Ok Kids any of you want to cook cookies!  
  
Duo: Sugar!!  
  
Amber: maybe not  
  
Heero: How do you know them?  
  
Amber: That's a secret best kept secret.  
  
Duo: Huh?  
  
Amber: Let's just say Mogura and I are very good friends.  
  
Quatre: Interesting. *rubs his chin thoughtfully*  
  
Duo: What do you do for a living?  
  
Amber: Oh me! *smiles slyly* Oh you could say I travel a lot. But if you look me up I'm a type of tarot reader.  
  
Duo: What did she mean about the hair?  
  
Amber: erm *in uncomfortable position* you wouldn't understand  
  
.  
  
At the police office, Blossom is being interrogated.  
  
PO (police officer): Have you been around any guns this past year?  
  
Blossom: *looking totally serious* No. I have not been around any guns at all since you last asked me.  
  
PO: Do you know anything about this article? *shows her an article about the robbery at the bank*  
  
Blossom: *looking surprised that someone would do that* No sir. I don't know anything about any robbery.  
  
PO: Are you sure? Do you know this person?  
  
  
  
Blossom: I am absolutely positive, and I do not know this person at all.  
  
PO: Interesting, since this person looks remarkably like you.  
  
Blossom: Maybe someone wants to get me in even more trouble than I've already been in.  
  
PO: Maybe. Do you swear not to go near any guns in the next year, until we meet again?  
  
Blossom: *serious once more* I do.  
  
PO: You may go now.  
  
Blossom: *standing up away from the bright light* Thank you Sir. *leaves room*  
  
PO: I have a strange feeling that girl's lying.  
  
In the lobby, Mogura was waiting for Blossom. Once Blossom comes out, they walk out of the Station in silence, until the car ride home.  
  
Mogura: What did the police say to you?  
  
Blossom: He knows about the robbery.  
  
Mogura: WHAT? How?  
  
Blossom: It got into the paper, with a picture and everything.  
  
Mogura: Kuso.  
  
Blossom: Exactly what I was thinking when he showed me the article. *they arrive back at the apartment, to find three completely different guys that what they left* What happened to you?  
  
Amber: *appears behind them* I made them look like the Three lights. Now its your turn Blossom *pushes her into room* When I'm finished you'll be just like Sailor Neptune.  
  
Blossom: What? That's not fair! *everyone laughs as Amber walks into the room and does her "magic"*  
  
Amber: *comes out a few minutes later with a girl in a sailor out fit with aqua hair* Next victim.  
  
Mogura: *walks in* Do your stuff amber. You guys chat a bit with Blossom.  
  
Duo, aka Seiya: Hey Blossom whats up?  
  
Blossom, aka, Michuru: Hey call me Michuru while I'm like this. When I get in costume I don't feel like myself I feel like I'm the person ok Seiya. Sorry I mean Duo.  
  
Duo: I guess You could call me Seiya. What I think is magic is that Amber made my hair change color and tiny and she said it would be normal in at least 2 days!  
  
Blossom: Great. Two days with this hair. Don't get me wrong, I think Michuru is totally cool, but her hair is just...just...eh.  
  
Heero, aka Taiki: MY HAIR IS TOO LONG!!  
  
Blossom: Get used to it.  
  
Quatre, aka Yaten: At least yours isn't BLUE!! I have to say, blue is not a good hair color for me. *just then, the door opens and a girl with blonde hair in a feather cut and a girl with long dark green hair half in a bun come out * Now I'm scared. Mogura, blonde really isn't your color.  
  
Blossom: I agree. Black hair fits you better. Maybe you should've been hotaru  
  
Mogura: *grumbles* I even have to but the color change liquid in my eyes and I'm to tall to be Hotaru shrinking makes me sleepy. Plus I have to sleep with this stuff on. *gestures to pale powder covering her skin* to make me pale like Hakura.  
  
Blossom: Umm. Mogura, I hate to burst your bubble, but today is Halloween and tomorrow thankfully is Saturday. You know what happens on Saturdays.  
  
Mogura: exactly its still early in the morning *clock says 6:00* so I'm getting some sleep then motor cycling to school.  
  
Blossom: I wonder what Mike, Mark, Zack, and James are being.  
  
Duo: Who cares?  
  
Blossom: AWWW!! Is Duo jealous of my guy friends???  
  
Mogura: eww good night wake me up when were almost late for school it brings up my adrenaline.  
  
Blossom: I'm getting there early. So can I borrow the car?  
  
Duo: *getting an idea* We'll go with, right guys?  
  
Heero: Fine.  
  
Quatre: I'll go just to keep an eye on Duo, make sure he doesn't do anything bad for his health.  
  
Mogura: *smiles gets up and give Quatre a peck on the cheek* thanks a bunch Quatre *goes to bed*  
  
Blossom/Duo: AWWWWWWWWWW!!!  
  
Quatre: *blush*  
  
An hour passes, and Mogura's still sleeping. Amber stays behind too so she can wake up Mogura.  
  
Blossom: Come on guys. *grabs keys to car and runs out of the room*  
  
Duo: Fun. Fun. Fun  
  
Quatre: I don't trust you one bit. Not in a car alone with a girl.  
  
Heero: Ditto. You can barely control yourself over Hilde.  
  
Blossom: I hate Hilde. She's so evil.  
  
Duo: Why do you hate her?  
  
Blossom: She likes you, and anybody who likes who I like is an enemy. It was the same for Videl, Pan, and others.  
  
Quatre: What anime are they from?  
  
Blossom: DragonballZ.  
  
Duo: Are the guys cuter than me?  
  
Blossom: Definitely not!! *kisses him on the cheek as they get in the car. Heero sits in the other front seat, Quatre sits behind Blossom, and Duo sits behind Heero*  
  
A few minutes later, they get to school and guys immediately swarm Blossom.  
  
RG (random guy): Hi Blossom. Pleased to see you again.  
  
Zack: Hey Blossom! Bon Anniversaire! (A/N: French for Happy Birthday)  
  
Blossom: Thanks Zack, but you will get it!  
  
Zack: What for?  
  
Blossom: For trashing our apartment.  
  
Zack: That wasn't me.  
  
Blossom: What about the bag?  
  
Zack: What bag?  
  
Blossom: You don't know?  
  
Zack: Know what?  
  
Duo: That's interesting.  
  
Heero: Very interesting.  
  
Blossom: *looks confused. The bell rings and they all go to their first class, which in their case is Study Hall*  
  
In the cafeteria, the swarm of guys has trickled down to James, Duo, Heero, Quatre, and Mark.  
  
Blossom: Mark, what the hell are you? *looks at his costume of a sweater vest, button down shirt, pressed pants, and polished penny loafers. Blossom tries hard not to laugh*  
  
Mark: Gabi told me to be a Preppy. You should see what she's wearing.  
  
Blossom: I think not. James, what about you? *looks at James' outfit of a green tunic, green hat, brown belt, green pants, and a makeshift silver shield*  
  
James: I'm supposed to be Link from the video game Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time.  
  
Blossom: *teasing him* Where's your Zelda?  
  
James: Kim dyed her hair blonde and wore an outfit that looks like one of Zelda's. What are you?  
  
Blossom: *looks down at her short sailor fuku and long boots, In her hand she holds a mirror like Sailor Neptune's. Her now aqua colored hair is waving out on her shoulders. * Sailor Neptune/ Michuru  
  
James: Who are the guys?  
  
Blossom: *looks at the guys in There Three lights costumes there now long hair is in pony tails. * The 3 lights you know from Sailor Moon.  
  
James: Whats Mo going as?  
  
Blossom: Hakura/ Sailor Uranus and Mo's friend Amber is Setsuna/ Sailor Pluto. Mogura's only living with the short skirt so she can carry a sword. And Amber has a staff.  
  
James: Speak of the devil. *gestures to the door as to unrecognizable people come running in panting. Both wear short sailor outfits like Blossom. People's mouth's drop open. They have no idea who these new girls are until *  
  
Zack: *approaches Mogura/Hakura* Hi I don't think we've met I'm Zack *picks up her hand to kiss it*  
  
Blossom: *while holding back laughter* this is to funny  
  
Mogura: *as her hand reaches zacks lips she draws it into a fist and WAM* Hey Zack thanks for reminding me!  
  
James: Mo?  
  
Mogura: *she and Amber come over* The one and Only!  
  
James: Wow nice costume!  
  
Mogura: Thanks!  
  
Mark: Hey are you new.  
  
Amber: *whispers to Blossom* Mogura promised me we'd mess with some peoples minds today watch *they both look for Mogura's answer*  
  
Mogura: Yup I'm Hakura and this is my friend Setsuna we're some cousins of Blossom.  
  
Mark: Oh nice to meet you *walks over to a whole group of people dressed as preppies*  
  
Mogura: *cough cough* Preppy  
  
Blossom: Hey leave him alone!  
  
Mogura: Make me!  
  
Amber: Oh shut up both of you *takes out camera* Mogura you want me to get a picture and give it to Amara and Michelle?  
  
Mogura: That would be great!  
  
Blossom: Take one of all of us here James you take it then Trista can have a picture too!  
  
*they all get into spots Blossom is sitting near Duo but Mogura has a hand on her shoulder. Amber is sitting next to Blossom and Quatre stands next to Mogura then Heero and Duo*  
  
Blossom: *rubs eyes* bright flash  
  
Mogura: yup  
  
Amber: since you guys have all this free time now how about we have a chat. *stares pointedly at the boys *  
  
Duo: Fine we know when we're not wanted *walks away with Quatre and Heero slids behind a pillar to listen*  
  
~*What he hears*~  
  
Amber: so how's life in this world?  
  
Mogura: It's been interesting..  
  
Amber: to cut to the point I'd love to know how you transported these boys from there gundam world to ours.  
  
Blossom: a web site we took their pic's hanged them in our lockers.  
  
Amber: They must have been charmed  
  
Mogura: So how's your traveling been. How's my old friends Hakura and Michuru? And how's Haku (AN from the Anime movie Spirited Away) ?  
  
Amber: Oh Hakura and Michuru are doing great and Haku is fine.  
  
Blossom: How's Inuyasha and Kigomi (sp)?  
  
Amber: Good  
  
Mogura: So are you travling a lot?  
  
Amber: Yeah its nice to take a break and stay with you guys.  
  
Mogura: any time.  
  
Bring Bring  
  
Mogura: Lets go..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~~**~*~*~  
  
Mwhaha I end it there with 10 pages eat that Blossom  
  
Blossom: . now I have to write the next section  
  
Mogura: Yup and I've made my decision its.  
  
Blossom: Yes.  
  
Mogura: Whops out of time bye now *runs away*  
  
Blossom: MOGURA . 


	7. Part 5 Me NO LONGER HALLOWEEN! I'M EVIL!...

Blossom: ARGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I had a good start for this chappie, but now it's gone. T.T that sux. Does it have to be Halloween?  
  
Mogura: *sighs* just get to it already.  
  
Airanne: Please.  
  
Blossom: . Fine. You'll get it though. It's no longer Halloween! I'm lazy. It's now 11/4.  
  
~*~*~*~**~*~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ **~~*~*  
  
In Economics, (A/N: I changed this whole part) everyone is anxious to know who they're with.  
  
Mr. Tiff: *rattling off pairs* Duo/Blossom, Quatre/Mogura, Heero/Fianna, Mike/Antares, Angelo/Liz, James/Kim, Zack/Brianna, Mark/Gabi. Finally. I'm done.  
  
Blossom: Why do we have these laptops?  
  
Mr. Tiff: Research! I don't have the eggs yet, so you do research on whatever you want to.  
  
Blossom: ^.^ Thanks.  
  
Antares: *coming over to Blossom* How the hell did you get the hottest guy in school?  
  
Blossom: He's my friend. That's how.  
  
Antares: Whatever.  
  
Blossom: *sticks her tongue out at her* Stupid Bitch. Mogura, Amber, I'm going to get more pictures of people.  
  
Mogura: No life sized ones!  
  
Blossom: *crossed fingers under table* Never. *types in livebishie.net on search engine and clicks around* Let's see. Ummmmm.. How about Ryoga, Ranma, Gohan, Trunks, Wufei, Trowa, Sexy Zechsy...maybe not him. Stuuuuuupid Door. *laughs* hehehehee  
  
Duo: Are you ok?  
  
Quatre: What site are you looking at?  
  
Blossom: Nothing. *raises hand and smiles sweetly*  
  
Mr. Tiff: *groans when he sees who's hand was raised* Yes Blossom?  
  
Blossom: May we print things?  
  
Mr. Tiff: Fine with me.  
  
Blossom: THANKS! *clicks print on all the pictures, and puts them all in her sub space pocket as the bell rings*  
  
Mogura: What did you print?  
  
Amber: I hope nothing too stupid.  
  
Blossom: Who me? *she enters Mr. Mendelo's room* Hi Mr. Mendelo!  
  
Mr. Mendelo: Silent Reading today. My girlfriend are at an unstable part in our relationship.  
  
Blossom: YES! More reading to get done! *tries to take out laptop, but something's hanging on to it* What the?  
  
SV (strange voice): Ryoga! I don't know how we got in this vast space thingie!  
  
SV2: RANMA! PREPARE TO DIE!  
  
Blossom: O.O;; Uh oh! *raises hand and shuts pocket* Bathroom?  
  
Mr. Mendelo: *waves hand and Blossom and co disappear to the "bathroom"*  
  
In the hallway.  
  
Amber: Please tell me you didn't get more pictures.  
  
Blossom: Ok. I won't tell you.  
  
SV3: Trowa, what are we doing here? And why do I hear an onna's voice?  
  
Mogura: Please tell me who you have in your pocket.  
  
Blossom: Ranma, Ryoga, Wufei, Trowa, Gohan and Trunks. *drools at her mental picture of them*  
  
Mogura: I told you no more pictures!  
  
Blossom: It's my life!  
  
Mogura: Not while I'm with it.  
  
Blossom: Hang on a sec. *opens the pocket* Hello? I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but it was me who brought you here.  
  
SV aka Ranma: That really helps! Where are we?  
  
Blossom: you're in my sub-space pocket.  
  
SV2 aka Ryoga: You don't have any water in here, do you?  
  
Blossom: Nope.  
  
SV3 aka Wufei: ONNA! GET ME OUT OF HERE!!  
  
Blossom: Hang on a sec. I would have to fake sick for that.  
  
Amber: But you're really good at that.  
  
Blossom: True.  
  
Mogura: We'll go back in Mr. Mendelo's room and tell him you threw up in the bathroom and that Heero and Quatre are taking you home.  
  
Duo: What about me?  
  
Amber: You want your braid?  
  
Duo: Yes.  
  
Amber: Then you stay here.  
  
Duo: Fine. *pouts*  
  
Blossom: Thanks.  
  
Mogura: You owe me.  
  
Blossom: No soft baked cookies for three months.  
  
Mogura: Works for me.  
  
Blossom: Come on guys. We're walking, and it's not that far.  
  
Quatre: Walking?  
  
Blossom: *dragging him to the nurses office* Yup.  
  
In the nurses office, the nurse is treating Antares who looks like she got into a fight.  
  
Blossom: I don't want to know.  
  
Nurse: How may I help you Blossom?  
  
Blossom: I threw up in the bathroom. I feel like it might happen again.  
  
Nurse: *writes a pass* Go home and get some rest. Are you two taking her home?  
  
Quatre: Yes. Is it ok if we walk?  
  
Nurse: Take a car, it'll be better.  
  
Quatre: Ok. *they leave*  
  
In Mr. Mendelo's classroom.  
  
Mr. Mendelo: Where's Blossom?  
  
Mogura: She got sick in the bathroom, so Quatre and Heero are taking them home.  
  
Mr. Mendelo: I hope she feels better.  
  
Amber: So do we.  
  
In the parking lot, Blossom approaches the car she and Mogura share.  
  
Blossom: First of all, I'm magic. So is Mogura and Amber. Remember Halloween? That was done by magic.  
  
Heero: hN. (translation: That explains a lot.)  
  
Blossom: Meanie. Let me concentrate. I don't usually duplicate cars. *points her index finger at the car and it duplicates slowly*  
  
Quatre: Wow.  
  
Blossom: *wipes sweat off her brow* Come on. As soon as we get home, it disappears. *she gets in, and the boys follow her*  
  
Heero: Why is your magic black? I think Amber's is a brown-yellow color.  
  
Blossom: Mine used to be blue. Mogura's is purple. And Amber's is the color amber, hence her name.  
  
Quatre: How long have you known about your magic?  
  
Blossom: Since I was twelve. It was scary to see something disappear when I pointed my finger.  
  
Quatre: Disappear?  
  
Blossom: I wanted the snow on the ground to disappear, and when I pointed to it by accident, it was gone! It didn't snow until the next year.  
  
Quatre: Scary.  
  
Heero: Interesting.  
  
Blossom: I wonder how everyone is doing at school.  
  
Speaking of them, the now trio had entered Lunch/Recess.  
  
Duo: Why do we have Doritos?  
  
Mogura: Blossom loves them to death. She could live on them, especially the blue kind.  
  
Amber: True.  
  
Duo: Interesting.  
  
In the duplicated car, the trio and the people in Blossom's pocket had reached the apartment with no trouble.  
  
Blossom: This might take a while. *goes into her room*  
  
Quatre: What are you doing?  
  
Blossom: It'll be easier if I'm not wearing this skirt!  
  
Quatre: *thinks of Blossom's brown leather skirt* Oh.  
  
Blossom: *goes into the kitchen, carrying the skirt and now wearing sweatpants from J.Lo* That's better.  
  
Heero: What's J.Lo?  
  
Blossom: Jennifer Lopez. She designs clothes, and I like to buy them 'cause they're very comfy. *puts skirt on table and takes out her new laptop* Thank god my old one was in this pocket. Duck.  
  
Quatre: What?  
  
Blossom: DUCK! *presses a button on her laptop and the skirt explodes, revealing six guys on the table and a melted laptop*  
  
Wufei: Onna, you could've warned us!  
  
Blossom: You call me onna, you don't get warned. Simple as that.  
  
Wufei: Damn you.  
  
Trowa: .  
  
Ranma: Why did you bring us here?  
  
Blossom: Because you deserve a break from all your fiancées?  
  
Ryoga: What about me?  
  
Blossom: You're so cute!  
  
Ryoga: Thank you.  
  
Gohan: And us?  
  
Trunks: Yeah. I don't see Pan anywhere.  
  
Blossom: *grimaces at the name "Pan"* You seriously like the grand daughter of Satan?  
  
Trunks: Well, yeah.  
  
Gohan: And his daughter is pretty hot too.  
  
Blossom: T.T Right. *sniff* I guess I could let you two back.  
  
Gohan/Trunks: PLEASE?  
  
Blossom: *hesitantly presses a button on her laptop and they disappear*  
  
Quatre: Couldn't have you used your magic?  
  
Blossom: I could've, but I didn't want to.  
  
Wufei: Please tell me Maxwell isn't here.  
  
Blossom: He's at school.  
  
Wufei: School? Maxwell? That's a laugh.  
  
Blossom: . it's true. He's actually looking forward to school, probably he gets to be with me all day.  
  
Heero: I think it's because he likes to see you in the clothes you wear there.  
  
Blossom: Very funny.  
  
Quatre: How many hours until we see them again?  
  
Blossom: *looks at clock* about 6.  
  
Quatre: SIX? *faints*  
  
Blossom: *sighs*  
  
Wufei: Does he have a problem with the hours?  
  
Blossom: *thinks* I think he has a crush on my friend Mogura.  
  
Wufei: Interesting.  
  
Ryoga: What about us?  
  
Blossom: What about you?  
  
Ranma: You can send him back, but I WANNA STAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Blossom: You can stay. But as for you Ryoga....*hits button on laptop, and said character disappears* You leave.  
  
Ranma: *bows down before her* Thank you O Lovely Goddess.  
  
Blossom: I have a feeling I'm forgetting someone.  
  
Quatre: Like who?  
  
Blossom: I have no idea, it's just a feeling. *phone rings and she picks it up* Hello?  
  
Voice: May I please talk to Blossom?  
  
Blossom: Speaking. Who may I ask is calling?  
  
Voice: Officer Stryfe. I am sorry to say this, but your whole family was killed in a freak accident this morning.  
  
Blossom: *voice breaking* What happened?  
  
Voice: It seems that two girls were robbing their house, and when your family saw them, and apparently recognized one of them, she had to kill them.  
  
Blossom: What? That's stupid.  
  
Voice: I know that. In a note we found in your mother's dresser drawer, it said the house belongs to you.  
  
Blossom: That makes no sense. They wanted nothing to do with me.  
  
Voice: In a post-script in their will, it said when they died, everything would belong to you.  
  
Blossom: Thank you Officer. What did the robbers take?  
  
Voice: Not much really. They took wallpaper, carpet, and some videos.  
  
Blossom: *tears running down face* Thank you. I will be at my house at around 2:50, if you don't mind.  
  
Voice: No, not at all. I'll see you then. I'm very sorry.  
  
Blossom: Thank you. Good bye. *she hangs up* Excuse me. *she runs from room*  
  
Quatre: Interesting. I wonder who was on the phone.  
  
Wufei: Who cares about that weak onna?  
  
Heero: Lots of people. I do.  
  
Quatre: I do, Duo does.  
  
Ranma: I do.  
  
Wufei: *raises eyebrow*  
  
Heero: Mogura does, Amber does.  
  
Quatre: Zack does, Mike does, and Mark does. *goes on and on about the people who care about Blossom*  
  
In Blossom's room, the normal disarray is surpassed by Blossom looking for a suitcase while listening to Blink-182.  
  
Blossom: *singing along* We left a scar size extra large! *finds suitcase* Aha! Found it! Finally! *starts packing, which takes a long time*  
  
A few hours later, Duo, Mogura, and Amber find four boys arguing and one silent one watching. They hear strains of music from Blossom's closed door.  
  
Duo: Hi Wu-man!  
  
Wufei: *blanches at the cursed nickname* MAXWELL!! *looks for his katana, but doesn't find it* Damn her.  
  
Mogura: Speaking of "her", what is she doing in her room? *Blossom comes out of her room with two big suitcases, a backpack and numerous boxes*  
  
Blossom: *has her headphones on and doesn't notice the three newcomers in the room* Leaving. Be back in a bit.  
  
Mogura: Oh? Where are you going?  
  
Blossom: Home. See what they took, stuff like that.  
  
Amber: "They"? They who?  
  
Blossom: Robbers. Quatre, didn't I tell you?  
  
Mogura: *takes off Blossom's headphones* He wasn't talking. We were.  
  
Blossom: Oh. Hi. I'll be back in a bit. I just hope my key still works.  
  
Duo: What key?  
  
Blossom: Gotta go see Officer Stryfe! *puts headphones back on and leaves room*  
  
Duo: What happened?  
  
Quatre: Her house was robbed, her family killed, and everything left to her. Explain?  
  
Mogura: No. Who is Officer Stryfe?  
  
Heero: The police officer who called and told her.  
  
Amber: I've never heard on him.  
  
Quatre: It was she, not him.  
  
Wufei: A weak onna shouldn't be a police officer.  
  
Ranma: Oh shut up Chang.  
  
Wufei: Who asked you?  
  
Mogura: STOP! What do you mean, everything was left to her?  
  
Quatre: Everything as in the house and all its possessions that weren't stolen.  
  
Amber: Which means a new place to live.  
  
Where Blossom is.  
  
Blossom: *sighs* I hope this key works. *puts it into the lock and turned it. thankfully, it opened* Thank God. *she looks at her old kitchen and observes the damage* This'll be a project. I hate redecorating. *she hears a distant "mew" and goes downstairs* Oh my god. A cat! Awwwwww. It's a Siamese too. What's your name? *looks at cats collar, which reads "Triskle the Second"* That's sweet. I hope Ranma doesn't mind. Let's go wander around Triskle. *she picks up the cat carefully and sees that the basement had no damage* Thank God. Triskle, I hope you and me get to be good friends. Come on, let's go see what's up upstairs on the main floor. *she go upstairs as the phone rings. Blossom picks it up* Hello?  
  
Voice: Is Beth there?  
  
Blossom: No she is not. This is Kathryn.  
  
Voice: But you were disowned.  
  
Blossom: In my parent's will, it said that all would be forgiven. Of course, they didn't know they were going to die today, and Beth with them.  
  
Voice: Really? I'm sorry. Good bye.  
  
Blossom: Bye. *she hangs up* Well Triskle, that went well. *the kitten mews in response and wanders into the hallway* Ok then. I'll follow you. *she follows Triskle everywhere, and observes all the damage, and sighs* What do you think Triskle? Redecorating? Or just leave it as is?  
  
Triskle: Meow. *nods head, revealing a little star shaped bald spot on head*  
  
Blossom: Hello. How did this happen? *gently touches bald spot and narrowly avoids being scratched by the kittens claws* Ok. I'll leave it alone. But now I have to call my friend. We're going to have a bit of a problem with space. *picks up Triskle and puts him in a perch facing the outside* Tanya's perch. (A/N: Tanya was the cat Blossom's family had but died when she was a freshman. She was an all black short haired, lazy bum of a cat. Everyone used to joke and called her a sloth instead of a cat. It was very sad when she died.) I hope she's happy now. *leaves room to call Mogura* I hope they're all happy now, wherever they are.  
  
~*~*~*~**~~*~**~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~**  
  
Blossom: T.T How can I be so mean to my family?  
  
Mogura: I dunno.  
  
Blossom: Oh well. I'm finally finished with it! Now you get to write the next chapter! HAHAHAHA!!!!!  
  
Mogura: *frowns* That's not funny.  
  
Blossom: I get to work on other things!!!!! ^.^ I'm so happy!  
  
Mogura: *rolls eyes*  
  
Blossom: R&R!!! and thanks to Fate and Jason ray! You're both so nice to me!  
  
Mogura: One of them can't spell.  
  
Blossom: SO? Big deal. They're both nice.  
  
Mogura: W/e.  
  
Blossom: R&R!!! BAI BAI! *tries to run out of room, then remembers she's locked in* Maybe I'll just work on something else.. HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	8. Part 6 Me and MoguraReally strangness

Blossom: What we have here is a failure to communicate.  
  
Mogura: What? I tried!  
  
Blossom: *goes all business like and takes out a folder labeled Mogura* Lack of typing because of other stories! I have half a mind to give u detention, young lady.  
  
Mogura: NO!  
  
Blossom: YES! But I'm too nice, and you gave me precious information when I needed it. Therefore, I'll let you go.THIS time.  
  
Mogura: Yes Blossom! *leaves room*  
  
Blossom: Mogura started it, but I'm finishing it, under her request. LAZY, INCONSIDERATE BUM! But it's all good. I'm only kidding!  
  
~*~*~~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~* *~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At the apartment, Mogura is on the phone with Blossom, who was finally telling her about the house.  
  
Mogura: *on phone* What?! What!?  
  
Blossom: *on other side* Yup. All of them killed in some "freak accident".  
  
Mogura: Some how I have a feeling it isn't that freak.  
  
Blossom: I know soo...  
  
Mogura: Soo what?  
  
Blossom: They left the house to me which means we can live there.  
  
Mogura: Hmm I dunno you know how attached I am to the apartment.  
  
Blossom: Please I don't want to be all alone. Amber could stay at the apartment!  
  
Mogura: I guess that means we take the crowd with us *looks at the crowd of boys as she speaks*  
  
Blossom: YEAH!  
  
Mogura: ok. *sighs defeated* well Amber and I will come tonight with some more stuff and we'll have to get something to wear to the funeral.  
  
Blossom: * suddenly sad* yeah  
  
Mogura: Well Got to go talk to you tonight  
  
Blossom: Bye *click*  
  
  
  
In the living room, everyone is sitting peacefully, Mogura thinks. Everyone lifts their heads when she puts down the phone.  
  
  
  
Duo: What did she say?  
  
Mogura: Nothing really important. We're moving to her house and Amber and I are sleeping there tonight *looks upward* gods, please make sure they don't wreck the apartment.  
  
All males: HEY!  
  
Mogura: Whatever. *under breath* Stupid male species.  
  
Quatre: Don't worry Mogura *blushes saying name* I'll take care of it.  
  
Mogura: *not paying attention and walks away then calls back* err Ok thanks Quatre *leaves room*  
  
Quatre: *sits down head in hands* I try. Really I do and she doesn't care.  
  
Duo: *sits down next to him* try what Q-man  
  
Ranma: *sits as well* What's up?  
  
Quatre: I try and get Mogura's attention, but she brushes me off.  
  
Ranma: At least you don't have a fiancée you don't like! (A/N: *mumbles* I think Mogura should actually listen in English instead of spacing out. But that's my opinion. SO MANY FRICKEN GRAMMER MISTAKES! Back to the story)  
  
Duo: oooo Quatre has a crush *Quatre goes red and leaves the room*  
  
Phone: *ringing*  
  
Duo: *picks it up* Hello?  
  
Blossom: Hi Duo!  
  
Duo: Hi Blossom!  
  
Blossom: Duo could you put Mogura or Amber on the phone?  
  
Duo: Sure *passes phone to Amber*  
  
Amber: Hello. What's wrong?  
  
Blossom: Oh nothing. I'm just coming home and bringing my new pet.  
  
Amber: What type of pet? *remembers the time Blossom brought home a rabid hamster*  
  
Blossom: I cat it was my. sister's I think.  
  
Amber: Ok I'll tell her and Blossom..  
  
Blossom: yes?  
  
Amber: You couldn't control what happened. Fate just ran its course. Life just lived its life and the world turns.  
  
Blossom: *sniffles heard on other line* Thanks Amber.  
  
Amber: No problem. *click*  
  
Duo: How come everyone gets to talk on the phone but me!  
  
Amber: Don't ask me *Mogura enters and looks around*  
  
Mogura: Where's Quatre?  
  
Duo: *puts on stupid grin* Why? Does Mogura have feelings for him?  
  
Mogura: Duo shut up.  
  
Wufei: HEY ONLY I CAN TELL HIM TO SHUT UP!  
  
Mogura: oh really just watch me.  
  
Wufei: Weak onnas have no honor.  
  
Amber: Uh oh *hides behind couch* you've done it now.  
  
Duo: *joins her* Wufei has a death wish  
  
Heero/Trowa: .  
  
Mogura: What did you say?  
  
Wufei: I said.  
  
Blossom: *flings open door* I'm back what is going on?? *looks around to see Mogura and Wufei facing each other in the middle of the room faces red. Heero and Trowa are hiding behind the couch with Duo and Amber* OOOOOOK should I ask?  
  
All: NO  
  
Mogura: I'm going out for a ride *leaves*  
  
Blossom: What happened here?  
  
Ranma: well here's the play by play. Quatre says 'I try really I do and she doesn't care.' Then Duo says 'try what Q-man?' And I say 'What's up?' Quatre says 'I try and get Mogura's attention she brushes me off.'  
  
I say 'At least you don't have a fiancée you don't like!' Duo says 'oooo Quatre has a crush'. And that's really it well then the other time. Mogura said 'Where's Quatre?'  
  
Duo responded 'Why does Mogura have feelings for him?' Mogura says 'Duo shut up'. And that's that. I think. What's in the box  
  
Blossom: *holds up basket and opens it up* take a look and see. I'm warning you though.  
  
Ranma: *leans in then jumps back* Ah!  
  
Duo: *leans in as well* what is it?  
  
Blossom: *picks up Triskle* only a cat Ranma. *looks around* Ranma? Damn. I forgot.  
  
Ranma: *from kitchen* over here  
  
Duo: Ooo. Is Ranma scared of cats?  
  
Quatre: *comes in from where ever he was. Looks glum but puts on happy face* Hi guys! *comes over and pets cat* That's a cute cat!  
  
Blossom: erm thanks Quatre  
  
Duo: We were just telling Blossom about your love life.  
  
Quatre: *goes scarlet*  
  
Wufei: *in horror* How could you love a weak woman??  
  
Duo: Hey Wufei wasn't it you and Sally I saw..  
  
Wufei: *goes red* shut up Maxwell.  
  
Blossom: *leans towards Quatre* Do you know how foolhardy it is to fall in love with her? Think about how over protective she is of me! Then, times that by, like 10,000. That's how much she hates men.  
  
Duo: Really? Scary. Why doesn't she like us?  
  
Blossom: Beats me. *shrugs, and goes into kitchen* Ranma, I'm sorry. I forgot you hate cats. That can pose as a problem though.  
  
Ranma: How?  
  
Blossom: You have to stay in the apartment now. Now I have to figure out who to take with me to live in my house.  
  
Duo: *pokes his head in the kitchen* You have a house?  
  
Blossom: Yup. It used to be my parent's but there was a freak accident, involving two robbers, a gun, and a forgiving will.  
  
Duo: *shakes head* Strange.  
  
Blossom: I know. Let's see. To save sanity, Duo, Heero, Trowa, Wufei, all of you come with me. Don't worry about clothes, we'll go shopping later. *walks out of door, leaving Ranma, Amber, and Mogura alone*  
  
Ranma: WAIT! You're leaving me alone with them? *points to Amber and Mogura* I have a bad feeling about this.  
  
Blossom: *sticking her head back in the door* Ranma, if you want to come, you'll have to deal with the cat, or you go home. Ok?  
  
Ranma: OK! *leaves with Blossom*  
  
Amber: All alone with nothing to do. What should we do Mogura?  
  
Mogura: I KNOW!  
  
Amber: What?  
  
Mogura: Let's make fun of people!  
  
At the house, however, Duo and Ranma are raiding the cabinets.  
  
Blossom: GUYS! I told you, we'll go grocery shopping later.  
  
Duo: *holding up a Mallomar box* What're these babe?  
  
Blossom: GIMME THOSE! *grabs box away from him* MALLOMARS! YES! *runs away laughing maniacally*  
  
Duo: O.O;; OKKK  
  
Ranma: LOOK! RAMEN! *holds up package of the noodles*  
  
Duo: Anything else?  
  
Ranma: *scavenges some more* Peanut Butter, lots of tea, I bet Kasumi would like this, um.AHA!  
  
Duo: WHAT? WHAT? *holding peanut butter jar*  
  
Ranma: I found some red stuff! *holds up a Tabasco bottle* What is it?  
  
Duo: That's a sort of hot sauce. It's called tabasco. Really good stuff, if you ask me. *Blossom comes back into the kitchen with Wufei*  
  
Blossom: Duo, put the hot sauce down.  
  
Duo: BUT I DON'T WANNA!  
  
Blossom: Put it down or you don't get any lunch!  
  
Wufei: What is for lunch onna?  
  
Blossom: Umm..*looks in refrigerator* We have Swedish Meatballs, spaghetti and sauce, chicken, pork chops, ew, macaroni and cheese, and chili. Take your pick of leftovers. After we eat leftovers, then I'll make something. TOUCH THAT HOT SAUCE ONE MORE TIME AND DIE!  
  
Duo: Eep. *puts down sauce*  
  
Wufei: I think I'll play it safe and choose the chicken. *Blossom takes out the tupperware*  
  
Duo: CHILI! *Blossom takes out pot of chili* Can I use the hot sauce in it?  
  
Blossom: *sighs* Fine. Ranma-kun, what about you?  
  
Ranma: Pork. Maybe then Ryoga will die!  
  
Blossom: Right. *hands him the pork* HEERO, TROWA! LUNCH!  
  
Heero: Hn? (Translation: What's for Lunch?) *he and Trowa enter kitchen*  
  
Trowa: Ditto.  
  
Blossom: Either spaghetti and sauce, or macaroni and cheese.  
  
Duo: What about the Swedish Meatball stuff?  
  
Blossom: MINE!  
  
Heero: Macaroni and cheese. *Blossom hands him the tupperware*  
  
Trowa: That leaves me with spaghetti and sauce. *gets his tupperware*  
  
Blossom: The sauce has a bit of beer in it, my dad's recipe. You can't taste it though.  
  
Duo: Heat up please! *hands her the pot of chili*  
  
Blossom: Pot on stove, turn on stove, stir. *puts pot on stove, takes a wooden spoon, turns stove on, and hands spoon to Duo* You're not helpless. Wufei, you get the pathetic microwave first, put it in for about 3-5 minutes, and take the top off. After that, Ranma, you do the same, and the same goes for the rest of you, except for Duo. You might have to put it in for longer though. Do not make it explode. That ruins the microwave. Let me know when all of you are finished. I'll be upstairs. *leaves the room*  
  
Duo: WAIT! HOW WILL I KNOW WHEN THE CHILI'S READY?  
  
Blossom: *calls down stairs* When it starts to boil, taste it, and if it's not enough for you, keep stirring until it is! Simple as pie.  
  
Duo: Oh. How do you turn this thing off then?  
  
Heero: When it's finished, turn the knob to OFF.  
  
Wufei: Baka.  
  
Upstairs, Blossom is packing things in boxes to be moved to her parent's old room.  
  
Blossom: Damn it, I need to make sleeping arrangements. What do you think Triskle? *looks around for the kitten, but doesn't see it* Triskle? *goes into her sister's old room, where the cat is sitting on the bedspread, laying in the afternoon sun* Triskle, you can't stay there forever. Come on cat. Let's go get you something to eat. *goes back downstairs*  
  
In the Kitchen, there is a bit of a problem with the chili.  
  
Wufei: MAXWELL! WATCH THE CHILI! BAKA!  
  
Duo: *looks at the pot, which is boiling over* Oops. How do you turn it off?  
  
Blossom: *sets down the kitten before entering* DUO! YOU IDIOT! *turns off stove and moves pot to the sink quickly, where it happily keeps boiling over, spewing chili all over* You were supposed to watch it Duo-san.  
  
Duo: *bows head* Sorry.  
  
Ranma: *shakes head* What are you going to do about your lunch? The chili's all burnt now.  
  
Duo: I dunno.  
  
Blossom: Make yourself a sandwich. After lunch, we're going grocery shopping.  
  
Ranma: What happened to that yellow box?  
  
Blossom: The Mallomars? I hid them.  
  
Duo: What are they?  
  
Blossom: Chocolate covered marshmallow and cookie.  
  
Duo: *drools* YUM!  
  
Blossom: ^.^ I know. They're all MINE!  
  
Duo: T.T NOT FAIR!  
  
At the apartment, Amber and Mogura are playing a card game while Quatre is captured with whatever is on the TV.  
  
Mogura: Do you have any Kings?  
  
Amber: Go Fish. *Mogura sighs and picks up a card* Do you have any threes?  
  
Mogura: Go Fish. *Amber picks up a card, and it's a three*  
  
Amber: YES! *puts down four threes*  
  
Mogura: Damn you. It's so peaceful here. I wonder what's going on at the house.  
  
Amber: Are you sure you want Blossom in a house full of boys?  
  
Mogura: She knows I can set up cameras in that house. If anything happens that shouldn't have, she knows I'll know. It comes with the powers.  
  
Amber: Are you sure you're psychic?  
  
Mogura: Positive. I wasn't there when she got assaulted, but I cut my visit to my mother's short to dash back and catch the bastard in the act. I saw what would've happened if I hadn't gone.  
  
Amber: Oh.  
  
Mogura: Got any Sevens?  
  
Back at the apartment, everyone was done with lunch and got ready to go grocery shopping.  
  
Blossom: Come on guys, we've got a van, and we're going to use it! *finds keys to van on key rack, and grabs coat*  
  
Duo: Van? What kind of van?  
  
Blossom: Mini-van. Seats seven full grown adults comfortable. Come on. *walks out door and everyone follows*  
  
~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Blossom: I'M DONE! *dances* For revenge Mogura, you have to write the next chapter.  
  
Mogura: WHY? I'm busy with other stuff you know!  
  
Blossom: *raises eyebrow* And I'm not?  
  
Mogura: But mine's more important!  
  
Blossom: No comment. *thinks* Yeah right.  
  
Mogura: .  
  
Blossom; ^.^ R&R! MAKE MOGURA WRITE! DON'T MAKE HER NEGLECT!  
  
Mogura: strange.  
  
Blossom: YOU SHOULD TYPE TOO YOU KNOW! And pay attention in English!  
  
Mogura: I hate English.  
  
Blossom: so? I think you need the lessons so I don't have to teach you.  
  
Mogura: *mumbles and leaves in a huff*  
  
Blossom: R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Read my other stories too!! 


	9. Part 7 Mogura's this time New character,...

Ohayo minna! Mogura, out of the goodness of her heart.*cough cough* yeah right *cough cough* gomen, something in my throat, wrote this chapter for your viewing pleasure! It's finally winter break, with only two calls from a stupid male! One time, he thought I was my mom! It was pretty funny actually. Anyway! Here's the new chappie! ~*~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~ *~*~***  
  
At the apartment  
  
Mogura: *throws down cards after her 6th loss to Amber in go fish.* grr. I think Blossom's fine. How about we go out?  
  
Amber: *shrugs and puts the yen she won from Mogura in her purse* ok. Where to?  
  
Mogura: I know lets go to the.. *never finishes sentence*  
  
At the parking lot to the Grocery store.  
  
Blossom: Here we are! The grocery store. *after everyone gets out she slams the doors locks the car and leads them in.*  
  
Duo: *look at all the food* ooo. look at all the food.. *reaches for something*  
  
Blossom: *hits his hand* NO TABASCO SAUCE DUO!!!  
  
Where Amber and Mogura are.  
  
Ms.Cole: Come in. Have some tea girls *opens door to apartment and Amber and Mogura enter* How are things?  
  
Mogura: *both girls enter and sit* Oh good.  
  
Ms. Cole: that's good. It's nice to have visitors. *shoos her cat off a chair and sits* So how are things going for you to? How are your cousins Mogura? I saw them at school.  
  
Mogura: Oh things are doing ok. Blossom took the monsters food shopping. I just wondered if you wanted to visit my family with us. I know you and my Mom were really good friends.  
  
Ms. Cole: See Tara again! That would be marvelous let me get my coat *leaves and shortly returns with coat opens the door* Who's car should we take?  
  
Mogura: Mine *all fallow her to the car and get they set off*  
  
At the Grocery store  
  
Wufei: *waving carton of soy milk* Woman we need this milk! *puts it in Blossom's already full cart*  
  
Blossom: *yells* OK THAT'S IT NO MORE. Wufei put back these dumplings and all this iced tea. Duo put away the Tabaco sauce! Yes, all 3 flavors. Heero.well your fine. Ranma, no more ramen. *Hands named things to each boy to put away*  
  
Trowa: *arrives with 4 more cans of soup for the growing pile* ?  
  
Blossom: Trowa, NO MORE CHICKEN NOODLE! *hands him all the cans and he stumbles off to put them away* Finally all gone. No lets go for the necessities *Drags Heero in search of food*  
  
Heero: hn (Translation: we should do the frozen food aisle last so the food doesn't melt. I suggests fruits and vegetables first)  
  
Blossom: Good idea *Drags him off to fruits and vegetables* I think we should get apples, oranges, tangerines, tomatoes, *lists food as Heero rushes to get it looks up from her list to see all the food there and a very tired Heero* Wow what next??  
  
Heero: hn hn (translation: next should be meats, then bakery stuff, then prepackaged, then drinks, then refrigerated, and finally frozen.)  
  
Blossom: ok lets get. *lists off things as Heero scrambles to get them. She looks down at cart where Heero has fallen asleep nestled in a corner like a little kid* awww! He looks soo cute, like chibi Heero. Well he did a good job so I'll let him sleep.   
  
At Mogura's Mom's house.  
  
Mogura: I'll just ring the doorbell shall I? *rings bell automatically doors open and a little boy comes running out he goes and hides behind Mogura*  
  
Little boy: 'Gura 'Gura! Peter's after me again! *hides behind Mogura who picks him up*  
  
Mogura: *to the boy* Ryan, don't you let Peter push you around. Now where is he.  
  
Tara (AKA Mogura's mom): Mogura good to see you and Amber. Goodness Sonja! It's been long. Please come in. *opens the door and pushes them in then slams it shut and Mogura puts Ryan down who immediately runs away* Come on in. I already have visitors. Mogura, you remember your cousin Jason right? *push them into a living room where a young man is seated he has bright blue eyes and chestnut brown hair short and cut sort of them same way as Mogura.*  
  
Mogura: *hugs the boy* Jason long time no see. How's everybody?  
  
Jason: oh you know same old, same old. *returning hug*  
  
Mogura: Great. You remember Amber and Ms. Cole. *Amber sends him bored glance and Ms. Cole smiles*  
  
Ms. Cole: Goodness you've grown tall.  
  
Jason: uh I guess so. *they all sit and Jason and Mogura converse polity till Mogura's mom comes in with cookies*  
  
Tara: *sits down next to her daughter* What did you do to your hair?  
  
Jason: I like it Aunt Tara.  
  
Tara: *ruffles her daughters hair* well, I guess it's all right. Now to business. You are probably wondering why Jason is here!  
  
Mogura: yes.  
  
Tara: Well, as you know his family sent him to boarding school and as you don't know his school is closing. Sadly my sister and brother-in-law decided to take a vacation to Paris and since I'm his Godmother, he has to come to live with me. The thing is, I have enough on my hands with Ryan and Peter and I know you, Amber, and Blossom live in an apartment together. (A/N:Tara knows about Blossom and treats her like another daughter)  
  
Jason: *stutters* Blossom! Who the hell is that??  
  
Mogura: *smacks him on the side of the head* Don't swear. She's my "sister" I adopted her.  
  
Jason: *rubs head* oh.  
  
Mogura: *turns back to Tara* Mommmmm! Are you saying you want us to take Jason to live with us?? For how long??  
  
Tara: 2 weeks and darling you can't object. It's your obligation as a member of this family. I give you your freedom to live alone. You have to take Jason.  
  
Mogura: *sighs* Fine fine.  
  
Jason: Hey don't I have a say in this?  
  
Mogura/Tara: NO!!  
  
Back at Blossom's house (A/N: yes I'm skipping about but time has passed so they are home now putting away the groceries)..  
  
  
  
Blossom: *takes bread out of freezer* Who did this?! *all fingers point to a different person.* Ok go away. shoos them into living room thinks* I hope Mogura gets here soon.  
  
In Mogura's car, on the other hand.  
  
Jason: sooo. How are things with you Amber?  
  
Amber: hn (Translation: shut and leave me alone, I'm tired)  
  
Jason: .  
  
Amber: *sarcastically* You think  
  
Mogura: ok guys break it up. I know you have a problem with each other but get over it. *both shut up and they continue on a silent drive, until they reach Blossom's newly acquired house.*  
  
Jason: wow. Nice house Mogura.  
  
Mogura: *gets out of the car and slams door* It's not mine. *Amber follows then Jason.* ok. Here we go. *rings door bell*  
  
Blossom: *from the kitchen* Come on in! The doors open.  
  
Mogura: *walks in followed by Jason then Amber* Blossom it's us. I brought someone for you to meet.  
  
Blossom: *comes out of the kitchen fixing her hair* oh really? Who?  
  
Mogura: *pulls Jason over* This is my cousin Jason see the family resemblance??  
  
Blossom: *looks at them then..* No  
  
Mogura: *anime style fall* ack!  
  
Jason: *sticks out hand to Blossom shyly* Nice to meet Mo's sister.  
  
Blossom: *smiles sweetly* Nice to meet another member of the family *shakes his hand* (A/N: Blossom doing the revision. *laughing her head off* SOO FUNNY!!!)  
  
Jason: *captured by her eyes* yeah.  
  
Blossom: *thinks* that's funny. He looks sort of like Duo-chan. but cuter!  
  
Mogura: *smiles evilly and thinks* perfecttttttt!! (A/N: Blossom again. *gulps suddenly* uh oh..)  
  
Amber: *uncomfortable* hey! Hey you two break it up! I'm breathing here *the two break eye contact*  
  
Mogura: ermm rightttttttt. So anyway where the guys? I'm sure Jason will want to meet them. He's a fan and I haven't yet explained our situation.  
  
Blossom: *evil smile* ohh they're busy right now. But how about we talk a bit? I'd love to learn more about you Jason. *leads them into the family room and they all sit* So Jason why visit us?  
  
Mogura: Actually umm. Jason's joining our crew. So I guess he'll stay with Amber and me at the apartment.  
  
Blossom: ok  
  
~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
Mogura: Am I crazy! I'm stupid but I'm ending it here sooooooooo. So long folks wait for the next chapter next time.  
  
Blossom: *done with the revision* due to circumstances beyond my control, we may have to discontinue this story.I have to think about it though. I won't if we get enough reviews saying not to! Ja ne! *leaves room with Duo on her heels*  
  
Duo: COME ON! GIVE IT BACK!!! 


	10. Part 8, BOTH OF US! kisses, jealousy, gr...

Blossom: MWHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!! THE PERFECT IDEA (finally) FOR LBN!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'd like to thank Marmalade Boy for the plot of this chapter (and possibly the chappies following this one)  
  
Duo: Babe, get the crazy look out of your eyes.  
  
Blossom: NO!!!!!!!!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: *looking behind shoulder to make sure evil pick pocketing squirrels aren't there* OKIES! No own Gundam Wing, Ranma ½, um..I think that's it. Also, Marmalade Boy doesn't belong to me, and I kinda stole the manga from my sister. O well! Happy Trails!!!!!! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~* Blossom and Ranma are sitting in the kitchen a couple hours after Jason, Mogura and Amber had left at 7:00 pm.  
  
Blossom: Are you sure you wanna do this? I'll miss you!  
  
Ranma: Pretty sure. I miss Pop, no matter how idiotic he is. Plus, it confuses me beyond belief when I think of this, but I miss Akane and Ryoga.  
  
Blossom: What about Shampoo?  
  
Ranma: *shrugs* Her too.  
  
Blossom: *eyes filling with tears, she presses the erase button on her laptop, and Ranma disappears* WHY ME?  
  
Duo: *coming in the room* What's wrong babe?  
  
Blossom: I.*sniff* just.*sniff* had.to *sniff* erase...RANMA! *cries*  
  
Duo: *looking uncomfortable* Poor Blossom! *comforts Blossom and thinks* Perfect! Now another guy is out of the way! I'll have her before long! (A/N: where do I get this stuff?)  
  
Heero: *comes in wearing sweatpants* Hn? (Translation: What's wrong with her?)  
  
Blossom: *looks up and brightens when she sees Heero* I had to erase Ranma. Why are you in JUST sweatpants?  
  
Duo: *sends Heero a death glare*  
  
Heero: *ignores Duo and reaches into the fridge* Looking for food  
  
Blossom/Duo: O.O  
  
Duo: YOU? It's usually me who's looking for food!  
  
Blossom: He MUST have an appetite after all! I'm so happy, I could make cookies!  
  
Duo: *looks hopeful* Please?  
  
Blossom: But we don't have the ingredients for them.  
  
Duo: Please??? *.* (A/N: THE EYES!!!!!!! NO!!!!!!!!!!! *runs and hides*)  
  
Blossom: *cringes and dials a number on the phone* Stop it Duo!  
  
Meanwhile, at the apartment, everyone is getting ready for bed. Quatre was settling into Blossom's old room when the phone rang.  
  
Quatre: *picking up the phone* Hello?  
  
Blossom's voice: Hey Quatre! Is Mogura there? I need to ask her something. GET OFF DUO!  
  
Quatre: -.-;; Hang on a sec. *gets Mogura, who's punching her punching bag in her room* Mogura?  
  
Mogura: *looks up* Yeah Quatre?  
  
Phone: *yelling and other signs of a fight are heard*  
  
Mogura/Quatre: *sweatdrop*  
  
Quatre: Phone. *blushes and hands her the phone*  
  
Mogura: *takes it* Hello?  
  
Blossom: Good! Mogura! DUO GET THE HELL OFF OF ME! FOR THE LAST TIME, I CAN'T MAKE COOKIES! Sorry, Duo wants me to make cookies.  
  
Mougra: *raises eyebrow* You wanted to ask me something?  
  
Blossom: Wow. How'd you know? You must be psychic or something!  
  
Mogura: Or something.  
  
Blossom: Right. Anyway, I know you're birthday's this month, but when's Jason's? And Aunt Amber's?  
  
Mogura: I thought you knew that. Jason's is November 9th, Amber's the 11th.  
  
Blossom: THANK YOU! DUO GET AWAY FROM THE BLENDER! Aw shit.  
  
Mogura: *chuckling* What happened?  
  
Blossom: he stuck his hand in the blender and turned it on.  
  
Mogura: *winces* Any blood?  
  
Blossom: Strangely, no. Goddamn him though. But he is the cutest guy I know, after Heero.  
  
Mogura: What about Jason?  
  
Blossom: He's after Duo. But he might move up in the next couple days. Who knows? Ja ne! *hangs up*  
  
Mogura: *sighs for her sanity and goes to sleep*  
  
The next day at Blossom's house, Blossom has noticed the day of the week.  
  
  
  
Blossom: O.O IT'S THE 7th ALREADY?  
  
Duo: *coming in her bedroom yawning* Why're you making so much noise babe? It's only 8:00.  
  
Blossom: Guess we're giving up on school huh?  
  
Duo: Seems like that. Why were you screaming?  
  
Blossom: Amber's birthday is in *counts* four days, and Jason's birthday *Duo frowns* is in two days! Duo, we've got to do something for him!  
  
Duo: Why not just do something for Amber?  
  
Blossom: Mogura's already doing something for her. Duo-kun, please? *puppy dog eyes*  
  
Duo: Hn. *walks out of her room with a frown on his face*  
  
Blossom: *makes sure all her clothes are still on before following Duo into the kitchen* DUO! Please?????? It'll be fun, and I'll reward you later!  
  
Duo: *eyes light up at 'reward'* Won't help that much.  
  
Blossom: *hugs Duo and drags him back into her room* Now, you're coming with me on errands. We've got to go to Party City, fye, Sam Goody, the grocery store, Mogura's house, and the bank. *starts changing with Duo in the room*  
  
Duo: *still mad at her a little, and turns his back while she's getting changed* Should I call Mogura?  
  
Blossom: *digging through her new closet for something to wear* No. Don't be mad at me, please. I hate it when people are mad at me. It makes me feel bad. *unearths a pair of motorcycle boots* Sugoi! Duo babe, if you don't want to come, it's ok with me.  
  
Duo: I don't feel like going right now.  
  
Blossom: *laces her voice with pure sadness* Fine. I'll just ride my motorcycle all alone, dressed in who-knows-what, and get molested by mean and nasty men with no one to protect me. *sniffs*  
  
Duo: *hasn't heard, since he was heading upstairs*  
  
Blossom: Damn. Oh well, might as well not go. Let's see, where did I put my comfy jeans? *searches through drawers*  
  
Half an hour later, Blossom is dressed warmly in a thick sweatshirt that said 'Detroit Red Wings' and a worn-in pair of jeans. Her long hair was in its usual braid, and in her hands was a big helmet.  
  
Blossom: *looking at a piece of paper* Right. Not going to Mogura's apartment, bank first, then follow the list. I can do this if Barns and Nobles don't sidetrack me.  
  
Duo: *coming out of the house to get the newspaper, doesn't spare a glance at Blossom, thinks* I can't believe she's throwing a surprise party for Jason! I'll just have to ignore her. Hey, what's Chang doing over there?  
  
Wufei: *looking at Blossom's motorcycle* Nice bike, for an onna.  
  
Blossom: Glad you think so. It was my mother's. Her birthday was three days after.Damn.  
  
Duo: What're you doing Chang?  
  
Wufei: *narrows eyes* Looking at the bike. It's a Honda, isn't it?  
  
Blossom: Yup. A blue Honda ShadowSpirit. Runs well.  
  
Wufei: *keeps admiring*  
  
Blossom: I don't know when I'll be back, and when I do come back, I'll have a ton of things. If I get any calls whatsoever, tell them I'm not here, and will not be here for the rest of the day. Got it?  
  
Wufei: *nods absently* (A/N: I just noticed something. This is a total OOC for Wufei. Funny huh?)  
  
Blossom: *rolls eyes and puts on her helmet. She gets on the bike and revs it, after a few minutes she peels out of the driveway*  
  
Duo: *muttering* Stupid onna. (A/N: ARGH! DUO'S ACTING LIKE WUFEI!!!!! *runs away*)  
  
A couple hours later, Blossom roams the bookstore with five books in her arms.  
  
Blossom: I have a serious problem with bookstores.  
  
Angelo: *coming up next to her* I completely agree.  
  
Blossom: *growls low in her throat* What are you doing here?  
  
Angelo: I work here. *Blossom notices that he's wearing the store's uniform*  
  
Blossom: Whatever. Can I buy these or not? *follows Angelo to the checkout counter*  
  
Angelo: I'm surprised you're not here with Mogura.  
  
Blossom: Doesn't live with me anymore.  
  
Angelo: It's a few months until your birthday, isn't it?  
  
Blossom: *nervous* NO! My birthday was in October!  
  
Angelo: Your new birthday. I'm talking about your actual birthday. It's in February, isn't it?  
  
Blossom: *nods and takes books away from him* Can't tell anyone. They go by my new one.  
  
Angelo: Ah yes. The FBI changed it when you were threatened a couple years back, didn't they?  
  
Blossom: Go fuck yourself. *walks out the door and into the November chills. She peels out of her parking spot and speeds home, tears dotting her eyes*  
  
That's how Heero finds her ten minutes later, when she turned into the driveway.  
  
Heero: Something wrong? You were gone a long time.  
  
Blossom: *shakes head to clear it* It's nothing. Just a little run in with someone. I've got to go back out for baking supplies. Is Duo-kun still mad at me?  
  
Heero: *nods head and takes a couple bags from out of the storage pockets on the motorcycle*  
  
A few minutes later, all the bags were inside. Blossom grabbed her car keys and headed for the grocery store, where she ran into Quatre and Jason.  
  
Quatre: Blossom! What a surprise! What're you here for? Didn't you just go grocery shopping?  
  
Blossom: *nods absently, thinking about what Angelo had said* Baking supplies for cookies.  
  
Jason: What kind of cookies?  
  
Blossom: *jumps and notices Jason* Um.I don't know yet.  
  
Jason: Oh. I suggest sugar, chocolate chip, and peanut butter. Those are my favs.  
  
Blossom: *nods again and stores the information in her mind* Ok.thanks. *goes down a different aisle than them*  
  
Quatre: She's got something on her mind.  
  
Jason: *nods in agreement*  
  
Blossom buys the supplies and heads home, still thinking about birthdays and Angelo. All the boys were waiting for her when she got back, all with frowns on their faces.  
  
Duo: How can you just take off like that?  
  
Blossom: I told you I was going to the grocery store! Didn't I?  
  
Trowa: We just went the other day.  
  
Blossom: I got absolutely nothing for cookies.  
  
Wufei: You're making cookies onna? Why?  
  
Blossom: *far-away voice* Birthdays.....  
  
Duo: *said snidely* Right. JASON'S birthday.  
  
Blossom: *nods and goes inside with her supplies, and drags out an ancient and big cookbook and starts working*  
  
Heero: Something's up with her.  
  
Duo: No shit.  
  
Heero: Seriously Duo. That's the second time she's been like that today. When she got back before, she said something about Angelo.  
  
Duo: ANGELO? Damn, what did he do to her now? *rushes inside*  
  
Inside, the smell of cookies fill the air like perfume. Finished chocolate chip cookies were cooling on trays, and Blossom was running her hand under cold water.  
  
Blossom: Dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit!  
  
Duo: What happened? Blossom: I burned my finger again!  
  
Duo: That's not what I meant. What did Angelo tell you?  
  
Blossom: Something about birthdays. It isn't your concern. 'Tis mine.  
  
Heero: *coming in* All of us have a right to know.  
  
At the apartment, Jason and Quatre are telling Mogura and Amber about their run-in with Blossom.  
  
Quatre: She seemed out of it.  
  
Mogura: She's usually like that.  
  
Jason: *mad at his cousin for bad mouthing his new crush* She is not!  
  
Amber: She is too. Be quiet.  
  
Quatre: I mean really out of it. More than usual.  
  
Mogura: Are you that concerned?  
  
Quatre/Jason: *nod their heads*  
  
Mogura: *sighs* We'll call her and put her on speakerphone. *dials the number*  
  
The phone rings in the kitchen, and Blossom picks it up gingerly, hoping to use it as an excuse to avoid the boys' questions.  
  
Blossom: Hello?  
  
Mogura: Hey Blossom, Quatre and Jason told me you were out of it before. What's up?  
  
Blossom: Why does everyone want to know what Angelo said to me?  
  
Mogura: Angelo's involved?  
  
Blossom: Oops.  
  
Duo: *turns on speakerphone too* She won't tell us what he said Mogura!  
  
Blossom: I don't have to!  
  
Wufei: It's weak of you for not telling.  
  
Blossom: Hello? I'm female? I'm weak anyway, right?  
  
Wufei: *shakes his head* Not since I saw the way you handle your bike.  
  
Blossom: I should take that as a compliment. *takes another batch of cookies out of the oven and loads another in* Don't touch!  
  
Duo: But I was begging for them before! Just a taste?  
  
Mogura: What're you doing over there?  
  
All (including Quatre and Jason): Making cookies!  
  
Amber: Cookies? Why?  
  
Blossom: Feel like it. Don't need a reason all the time do I?  
  
Mogura: Last time you made cookies, you were sad about something. Now I know something's up.  
  
Blossom: Fine. *turns off speakerphone and holds the phone up to her ear, speaks softly* Angelo mentioned my birthday.  
  
Mogura: So?  
  
Amber: And?  
  
Blossom: Not my new one! My old one!  
  
Mogura/Amber: Oohh.  
  
Quatre: What do you mean by that?  
  
Blossom: You wouldn't get it. *starts mixing things for sugar cookies, peanut butter cookies are sitting on the opposite counter as the chocolate chip ones* DON'T TOUCH THE CHOCOLATE BUB!  
  
Duo: But babe!  
  
Blossom: I thought you were mad at me.  
  
Duo: It's forgiven as long as I get a cookie!  
  
Blossom: *sighs* Fine, you can all have ONE each.  
  
Mogura: Did he say anything else?  
  
Blossom: Just that it was a couple months away. Like *counts* one, two, three. Three months away! Aw shit 'Gura, I'm not going to make it!  
  
Mogura: And why not?  
  
Blossom: *whispers something into the phone*  
  
All in apartment: CAN'T HEAR YOU!  
  
Blossom: 'Cause of what he does each year on my birthday!  
  
Duo: Your birthday already past though.  
  
Wufei: Unless you're hiding something from us, that is.  
  
Blossom: No! Nothing! Mogura, I've got to go and save my cookies before they eat all of them. Ja ne! *hangs up*  
  
Two days later, the day of the surprise party, Blossom wakes up to see Duo sleeping next to her.  
  
Blossom: O.O AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Duo: *wakes up* Wha? What happened?  
  
Blossom: GET OUT! *picks him up and shoves him out the door, then slams it*  
  
Heero: *looks in from the den with a smirk on his face* Tell her she's got a package.  
  
Duo: . Do you see 'moron' written on my forehead?  
  
Wufei: YES!  
  
Duo: . shut up!  
  
Blossom: *comes out of her room and gracefully steps over Duo's body* Hey Heero. Did I hear you say I got a package?  
  
Heero: *nods*  
  
Blossom: ^_^ Good! No one can come into my room until I say so, so don't even try it! *she disappears again with a box Trowa threw her from the kitchen*  
  
Duo: O.O That's a big box. Wonder what's in it?  
  
Trowa: Something from Victoria's Secret. (A/N: They've got good clothes! Seriously, they sell clothes and shoes and things. We get the catalog.)  
  
Duo: *gets a nosebleed*  
  
Blossom: *comes out of her room with her CD player, a speaker set, a robe, and a bottle of bubble bath* Taking a bath. NO PEEKING! *she disappears into the small bathroom* And someone clean up that blood! *all the guys hear loud Paulina Rubio music all over the house*  
  
One hour later, Blossom comes out of the bathroom with the robe on, a towel over her head and her CD player and speakers in her hand.  
  
Blossom: What time is it?  
  
Wufei: *glances at the kitchen clock* Just about 11:00. What happened last night anyway?  
  
Heero: Horror movie marathon.  
  
Blossom: *shivers* At noon, expect Mogura and Amber over. When they come, tell them I'm waiting for them in my room. 'K?  
  
Wufei/Heero: *nod*  
  
12:00 on the dot  
  
Mogura: Blossom! Open up! We're here.  
  
Duo: *opens door* she's in her room. Come in.  
  
Jason: Mo, I still can't believe you actually adopted her. She's only like 4 years younger. Like Me!  
  
Duo: *narrows eyes* Come in  
  
Mogura: *sees the tension and pushes everyone in (which includes Amber, Jason and Quatre)* Right.. Anyway me and Amber are gonna just nip into her room and see her ok? *to Jason and Quatre* Make your self comfy this will take a while. *walks out of the living room followed by Amber *  
  
Blossom's room  
  
Mogura: *flops down next to Blossom on her bed and pulls the ear phones off* Ok so sup?  
  
Amber: *delicately sits in a chair* Is something wrong?  
  
Blossom: No its just.. Uh well you know how I'm throwing Jason his party today  
  
Mogura: *smiles happy that her cousin and sister are getting along* Yes.  
  
Blossom: Well I think there may be a bit of a problem with him and Duo.  
  
Amber: Why would you think that  
  
Blossom: Well think of when they met.  
  
~~~~~~flashback~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jason: Oh My God! Duo Maxwell! The real Duo Maxwell! You're my Hero! *shakes Duos hand*  
  
Blossom: Uh ok  
  
Mogura: I told you he was a fan.  
  
Duo: Uh nice to meet you uh..  
  
Blossom: His names Jason. He's Mo's cousin.  
  
Duo: Right. *everyone sits down*  
  
Jason: So Blossom you've survived living with Mo. I worship you  
  
Duo: *eyebrow goes up at the word 'worship' and looks to see what Mo does. She just smiles*  
  
Blossom: Well she isn't that bad. I'm so happy I can finally meet more of the family *scoots closer to Jason on the couch*  
  
Duo: Well. uh..  
  
Quatre: *notices the tension* Well uh I'm Quatre Winner  
  
Jason: *who had been staring into Blossom eyes turns around and grabs Quatres hand* Wow this is amazing nice to meet you. Wow.  
  
Mogura: *whispers in Quatres ear* Thanks  
  
Quatre: *blushes*  
  
Duo: grrr I'm going upstairs call me when its LESS crowded.  
  
Jason: What's eating him?  
  
Blossom: No idea.  
  
~~~~~~end flashback~~~~~~  
  
Amber: I don't see I problem calm down Blossom. Nothing's wrong  
  
Blossom: You're right. I'm just nervous about the party.  
  
Mogura: Ok going over the plan. We get Quatre to get Jason out of the house then we set up and surprise.  
  
Blossom: Ok but how come Jason and Quatre are such good friends?  
  
Mogura: No idea. I got to go check on them ya know be right back. *leaves the room*  
  
Blossom: *turns to Amber* Do YOU know?  
  
Amber: well yeah I was in the car with them when..  
  
~~~~~~ANOTHER flashback (A/N: Mogura like flash backs ^.^)~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mogura: *stops the car on the way home at the local food store* I got to get some ice cream we're all out.  
  
Amber: ^.^ Cold and yummy.  
  
Jason: ITS NOVEMBER ITS FREZZING HOW CAN YOU EAT ICE CREAM?!??!!  
  
Mogura: We can and we will Be right back *hops out of the car*  
  
Jason: *turns to Quatre* Don't you think my cousin is quite crazy  
  
Quatre: Nah not really *dreamy look in eyes*  
  
Jason: Dude! You have a crush on her don't you!  
  
Quatre: *goes red* Uh well umm...  
  
Jason: No need. You're a nice guy I'm sure she likes ya. No need to say a thing.  
  
~~~~~~~end flashback~~~~~~  
  
Blossom: interesting..  
  
Mogura: *comes in the room* I'm back!!  
  
Ok, I really should describe what they are wearing. Lets see: Blossom is wearing a tight pink shirt that shows her stomach and low rider jeans. Mogura is wearing a sleeveless black shirt and black pants. Amber is wearing a sleeveless amber shirt and beige pants.  
  
Mogura: Time to put Operation: Surprise Party into action  
  
Amber/Blossom: *sweatdrop*  
  
Blossom: Ok lets go *gets up stretches and leads the way down stairs*  
  
Quatre: *is saying to Jason* .. So would you like to come?  
  
Jason: *nods happily* This will be great I love pizza  
  
Quatre: ok *Jason and Quatre leave*  
  
Blossom: *peeks out the window* Ok they're gone! Lets move it people  
  
Mogura: I'll make the cake! *moves towards the kitchen*  
  
Blossom: No! I'm making it I found the best chocolate cake recipe *runs to the kitchen*  
  
Duo: *sits down on the couch and crosses his arms* everything's Jason, Jason, Jason! I wish that idiot would just buzz off.  
  
Mogura: What did you just say!  
  
Duo: Nothing I'm going up stairs tell me when its over *marches upstairs*  
  
Amber: What's eating him?  
  
Mogura: Dunno. * starts blowing up balloons that read: Happy Birthday Jason!*  
  
Amber: Ok. hey you! *points to Heero* Help me with these *throws streamers at him*  
  
Heero: hn (translation: fine) *starts fixing streamers around*  
  
1 hour later..  
  
Blossom: *comes out of the kitchen smiling happily* Cake done!! Uh, Mo Jason and Quatre have been gone a long time! It doesn't take that long to get pizza!  
  
Mogura: *shares a glance with Amber* Oh well you know we gave Jason completely loopy instructions but they should be heading home now.  
  
Blossom: *looks around* Where's Duo? I thought he said he would help.  
  
Wufei: Maxwell shut himself upstairs in your old room onna.  
  
Blossom: *trades Look with Mogura* I'll go get him out *runs up stairs and raps on her door* Duo open up  
  
Duo: *opens door* Whatcha want?  
  
Blossom: *moves into the room* Just wanted to see what's wrong  
  
Duo: *moves close to her* Can I kiss you?  
  
Blossom: *thinks he's joking because its completely random* Sure  
  
Duo: *Leans in and kisses her*  
  
Blossom: *shocked that he actually kissed her. She slaps him* (A/N I know I know its really Marmalade boy but I had to do it. Blossom: IT'S THE PLOT YOU IDIOT!) Duo stop acting weird *marches out of the room*  
  
Duo: *touches stinging cheek* What did I do?  
  
In the car  
  
Jason: No no! Take a left at North Glen *Quatre turns the car and drives* Oh god look where we are! *points to something*  
  
Quatre: We went in a circle! Well better go back in *parks the car and gets out but Jason runs ahead*  
  
Jason: *opens the door* Hey Mogura These instructions were bull..  
  
Everyone else: SURPRISE! *streamers fall*  
  
Jason: Oh my god!  
  
Blossom: *grabs Jason in a hug* Happy birthday!  
  
Jason: *returns the hug*  
  
Duo: *in the shadows thinks* He's getting too close to her.  
  
Mogura: Come in come on. We've got cake, presents, pin the tail on the Triskle. *laughs slightly as she gets a death glare from Blossom* Just kidding! heh heh heh  
  
Jason: Wow you guys did this all for me!  
  
Quatre: *comes in from behind him* Yup.  
  
Jason: You guys are to much!  
  
*everybody goes to settle down*  
  
Duo: *still in the shadows, still thinking* Why did she slap me? She said yes when I asked her.  
  
Blossom: *still confused by the kiss, also thinking* Why did he kiss me? He usually teases me about that stuff. Is he jealous of my new relationship with Jason?  
  
Mogura: *waving her hand in front of Blossom's clouded eyes* Hello? Blossom? Are you in there?  
  
Blossom: Wha? *mentally slaps herself to see everyone's staring at her* Oh. Sorry! Spaced out a minute there. *doorbell rings* I'll get it. *she opens the door to see Angelo*  
  
Angelo: Hey.  
  
Blossom: *pales and steps outside* What the hell are you doing here?  
  
Angelo: Free country.  
  
Blossom: But I'm in the middle of doing something important!  
  
Angelo: I looked in your windows before. You're throwing a party. You know it's not a party unless I'm there.  
  
Blossom: I beg to differ.  
  
Angelo: Baby, you're colors gone. *puts his hands on her cheeks to warm them*  
  
Blossom: *narrows and slaps his hands away* Get your filthy hands off of me! *heads back inside, Angelo follows unknowingly* Sorry about tha-GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF OF ME YOU IDIOT!  
  
Angelo: *sheepishly smiles and removes his hands from her waist*  
  
All in room: *seethe*  
  
Angelo: What? I just came to visit my girlfriend.  
  
Blossom/Mogura: EX-GIRLFRIEND!  
  
Blossom: *with the help of Mogura and Amber shove him out the door and slam it behind him* Stay away from me you bastard!  
  
Jason: Who was he?  
  
Mogura: Bastard.  
  
Amber: Idiot.  
  
Blossom: Ex-boyfriend. Likes to psyche me out a lot.  
  
Jason: *concerned about Blossom* You ok?  
  
Blossom: ^.^ Just peachy! Let's not let that ruin our day, ok?  
  
For the rest of the day, Duo stayed in the shadows thinking, and everyone else had fun at the party. Everyone marveled at Blossom's chocolate cake, which she didn't touch because she doesn't like cake that much. Later that night, Blossom and Jason were standing outside, Blossom shivering in her long coat.  
  
Blossom: I.hate.the.cold!  
  
Jason: Same. It was nice of you to throw me a surprise party today.  
  
Blossom: N-n-no..problem.  
  
Jason: *on impulse, leans over and kisses Blossom. Since she didn't feel like being kissed, she pulled away and ran back inside without saying goodbye* Weird. Thought she liked me. *goes over to the car*  
  
Blossom runs into her room and locks herself in. She throws herself on her bed and cries until she feels better.  
  
Blossom: Two in one day. One out a fit of jealousy, I'm guessing, and one for pure pleasure against the cold. ARGH! I'm so confused. *takes a box out of under the bed and takes out three things: a pair of pants, a leather top, and biker boots with a high heel* Better. *puts the three things on and decided her method of escape from reality* Lets see. I can either go out the front, the back, or climb out the window. I'll slowly go around to the back, sense it's closer to my bike. *slowly walks out of her room, making a image of herself in her bed*  
  
In the kitchen, Heero and Trowa are looking for a midnight snack when Blossom comes in.  
  
Blossom: Shit.  
  
Heero/Trowa: *turn to see her* O.O  
  
Blossom: Hi. Bye! *quickly runs out of the house, grabbing her motorcycle keys on the way*  
  
Heero: Hn? (Translation: Interesting.)  
  
Trowa: . (Translation: Should we follow her?)  
  
Heero: *shakes head* Hn. (Translation: No. I've got a tracking device on her connected to my laptop.)  
  
Trowa: *nods in approval* . (Translation: Lets go see.) *the two go into Heero's room, which is the basement that is shared with Wufei*  
  
Blossom was driving to a place she thought she would never be found, the graveyard. She kneels by her family's tombstones and thinks.  
  
Blossom: *thinking* I wish this had never happened to me. *whispering* Mom, Dad, Beth. I'm so sorry for everything that has ever happened between us four. *she hears footsteps and turns around quickly* Who's there?  
  
???: Aren't you Blossom? Mogura's adopted sister?  
  
Blossom: Maybe I am. Who're you?  
  
???: *smiles in the darkness* A friend.  
  
Blossom: How do you know Mogura? *there are knots in her stomach from this person*  
  
???: I'm an old friend.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback (A/N: Blossom like flashbacks too!)~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
12 years ago  
  
???: 'Gura! I missed you!  
  
Mogura: I missed you too! *hugs ???*  
  
???: You'll never guess what I did!  
  
Mogura: WHAT? *stars in eyes* (A/N: Blossom: *shivers* STARS IN MOGURA'S EYES?)  
  
???: I killed a few people! All male!  
  
Mogura: NANI? Why? Who?  
  
???: 'Gura. It's my job. Lesse. I killed...*ticks a number of names on his fingers, all were Mogura's friends* That's all.  
  
Mogura: O.O *tears in her eyes* I HATE YOU! LEAVE ME ALONE! *runs away, crying and thinking* I'll never trust another boy ever again!  
  
Amber: Mogura, what's wrong?  
  
Mogura: Ambie-chan! He.he killed them all!  
  
Amber: He? Who's he?  
  
Mogura: Howard! *sobs in Amber's arms*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~end flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Blossom: Howard? I've never heard of you before.  
  
Howard: *still smiling, baring pointed teeth* Of course not. Mogura never forgave me. But it was because of me that she hates all males.  
  
Blossom: *mutters* I wonder why.  
  
Howard: But once I found out from my nameless contact that Mogura adopted you, I was excited. I'm always to see my 'Gura.  
  
Blossom: *pales* How do you know about me?  
  
Howard: Angelo is my slave.  
  
Blossom: What? *her voice is deadly soft* Since when?  
  
Howard: He's always been my slave. Now I'll have to kill you. You've heard too much. *takes out a gun and aims it at Blossom's heart*  
  
In the basement of Blossom's house, there are some technical problems.  
  
Duo: Fuck it! Heero, why'd your laptop have to fritz out the power NOW?  
  
Heero: hn. (Translation: shut up Duo.)  
  
Wufei: Maxwell! Stop complaining!  
  
Trowa: *watching the laptop screen, which was running on the internal battery* Heero, she's in trouble. Wait...no she isn't. Now she is. Wait. Nope. Not anymore. Now she is again. Now she isn't. Now she is.  
  
Heero: MAKE UP YOUR MIND!  
  
All other than Heero: O.O  
  
Heero: What's wrong with her?  
  
Trowa: She's just been shot in the arm.  
  
Heero: NANI? *grabs his coat and runs out the door, with everyone else following* Where is she?  
  
Duo: Who ARE you talking about?  
  
Trowa: Blossom.  
  
Duo: That's stupid! She's sleeping!  
  
Wufei: *just came back from checking her room* No she's not. There's a likeness of her in there, but the onna herself.  
  
Duo: Crap! Should we call Mogura?  
  
Trowa/Heero: NO. *Heero drives the car to the cemetery*  
  
Back at the graveyard/cemetery, Blossom is trying to avoid being hit again.  
  
Blossom: Goddammit! *hisses through her teeth when another bullet skims her cheek*  
  
Howard: *laughing maniacally* You'll never get away from me!!! *fires again*  
  
Blossom: Never-ending bullets. I hate those type of guys. *dodges again and sighs with relief when Howard slumps to the ground* Thank god!  
  
Duo: WHY ARE YOU AT A CEMETERY?  
  
Blossom: Visiting. Why do you care? *Duo shuts up*  
  
Trowa: You're bleeding.  
  
Blossom: Gee. I never noticed!  
  
Heero: *examining the wound in her arm* It's deep. You might need stitches. But there's no bullet.  
  
Blossom: He also had a knife.  
  
Wufei: That's injustice! Going after an unarmed onna!  
  
Blossom: *winces when Trowa gets the first aid kit from the car* Thanks for caring, but I think I can handle it. There's no need for you to stitch me up.  
  
Heero: We have to.  
  
Trowa: You don't need more scars.  
  
Blossom: I can handle scars. *pales when Trowa brings out the needle* Please don't!  
  
Trowa: We have to!  
  
Blossom: BUT! It's injustice!  
  
Wufei: *chuckles at the use of his word*  
  
Heero: Get over it. *starts to stitch up her arm*  
  
Blossom: *faints*  
  
Duo: Now she's done it. *holds her upright for Heero*  
  
Heero: *after a few minutes* Done. *clips the thread* Let's go.  
  
Duo: How're we supposed to get her bike back?  
  
Trowa: Bring it over to Mogura's and tell her what happened. Then come home.  
  
Duo: *nods and mounts her bike*  
  
The boys and an unconscious Blossom go in separate ways, leaving Howard alive in the graveyard.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Blossom: DONE! ^.^  
  
Mogura: What's with the gore?  
  
Blossom: In a gory mood! Oh yeah, go read Sempai Sunny's Stories! They're really good! ^.^ *skips off*  
  
Mogura: -.-;;; R&R please! The story is in danger of being discontinued! 


	11. Part 9I know I said discontinued, and th...

Blossom: You know what's interesting?  
  
Duo: What?  
  
Blossom: I think disclaimers are cool! ^.^ Like this: I DON'T OWN GUNDAM WING, BUT I WISH I DID!!!!!!!!! *laughs*  
  
Heero: We've got to get you away from that closet.  
  
Duo: *nods in agreement*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Duo rides over to Mogura's apartment, anger for Jason growing. (A/N: and growing and growing and growing!)  
  
Duo: *knocks on Mogura's door*  
  
Mogura: *opens door in her pajamas, a.k.a.: long t-shirt and boxers* What do you want Maxwell? *yawns*  
  
Duo: Blossom was attacked.  
  
Mogura: O.O *wakes up* WHAT???  
  
Jason: *comes into the picture in his boxers* Say whaaaaaa?  
  
Mogura: Blossom's been attacked!  
  
Amber: *suddenly appears* By who?  
  
Duo: *glares at Jason* YOU!  
  
Quatre: What's going on guys? Duo, what's wrong?  
  
Mogura: Blossom's been attacked!  
  
Jason: *looking at Duo* What'd I do?  
  
Duo: YOU BAKA! *lunges at Jason and starts a fight*  
  
All other: *chaos ensues*  
  
Blossom wakes up a while later, still pale, in her bed at home.  
  
Blossom: Blossom's head hurts.  
  
Wufei: Great. She's talking in third person.  
  
Blossom: Blossom always talks in third person after visit with doctor.  
  
Heero: Dandy.  
  
Blossom: Dandy? Funny word! ^.^  
  
Trowa: Do us a favor?  
  
Blossom: *nods head vigorously* Blossom good at favors!  
  
All males: o.o;;;;  
  
Blossom: ^.^  
  
Trowa: Don't move your right arm for a while, ok?  
  
Blossom: But what about food? Blossom makes the only food you guys will eat! Blossom needs both arms for that!  
  
Heero: We'll take turns making meals, but you're not allowed to.  
  
Blossom: *pouts* Where's Duo?  
  
Wufei: Onna's house.  
  
Blossom: Which one?  
  
Heero: Mogura's.  
  
Blossom: Blossom think that was a bad idea. *falls asleep again*  
  
Back at Mogura's apartment, Jason and Duo have finally separated.  
  
Mogura: *sitting between them* Who attacked Blossom?  
  
Duo: *sporting a black eye and two bruises* Actually, I don't know. He was kinda tall though. Looked a little bit like Howard.  
  
Quatre: Howard? Didn't he disappear a couple of weeks before we did?  
  
Duo: *nods*  
  
Mogura: *pales* H-h-howard?  
  
Quatre/Duo: *nod*  
  
Amber: Oh. Howard. I remember him. Why was he going after Blossom?  
  
Duo: Who knows?  
  
Jason: *sporting two black eyes, bruises on his arms and legs, and a bleeding nose* I want to know!  
  
Duo: *glares* Who cares what you think?  
  
Jason: Blossom does.  
  
Duo: Are you sure about that?  
  
Jason: Positive. I kissed her before we left.  
  
All minus Jason: O.O NANI???????????  
  
Duo: *starts another fight with him*  
  
Mogura: *joins* Never. Kiss. Blossom. Again.  
  
Amber: O.O Oh my. *runs to get the phone, which was ringing* Hello?  
  
Heero, who was on the other line, frowns when he hears Amber's voice.  
  
Heero: Duo there?  
  
Amber: Um..he's a little bit tied up right now. *in the background, a loud "OWWWWWWWWW" is heard* That was Jason.  
  
Heero: *raises an eyebrow*  
  
Blossom: *wakes up again* Blossom feels like she should kill someone for putting these stitches in her arm.  
  
Trowa: Please don't. They need to stay in there.  
  
Blossom: *narrows eyes* Blossom has never had stitches before this.  
  
Wufei: Poor onna.  
  
Blossom: Blossom still wants to hurt something.  
  
Amber: Blossom's alive? How is she?  
  
Heero: Stitches in her right arm, cut on her cheek, and other than that, fine.  
  
Quatre: GOOD!  
  
Blossom: Blossom confused. What's Quatre doing here?  
  
Heero: He's not.  
  
Blossom: *blinks and snaps her fingers. everyone from Mogura's apartment appears in the bedroom* Now he is! ^.^  
  
All: O.O  
  
Blossom: ^.^ Blossom thinks this is better.  
  
Jason/Mogura/Duo: *stop fighting*  
  
Blossom: . Blossom said no fighting in house! Bad 'Gura-chan! Bad Duo! Bad Jason! *wags her finger at them*  
  
Amber/Heero: *turn phone off*  
  
Mogura: Oh god. She's talking in third person.  
  
Wufei: *sarcastically* Really? We never noticed.  
  
Blossom: *frowns* Wufei put stitches in Blossom's arm?  
  
Wufei: NO! It was Yuy!  
  
Blossom: *turns to Heero with teary eyes* Why?  
  
Heero: Knife wound.  
  
Duo: She's awake!  
  
Jason: Thank god! *both run towards her, arms open*  
  
Blossom: Blossom had knife wound before, with no stitches. Blossom confused.  
  
Trowa: The last one probably wasn't four inches deep. *Blossom shakes her head*  
  
Mogura: Where did you get it?  
  
Blossom: Cemetery. Guy named Howard chase Blossom around tombs. Blossom was scared, but knew she couldn't call 'Gura, cause 'Gura would get mad at her for being there that late.  
  
Mogura: Damn straight.  
  
Blossom: ^.^ Blossom fine now. Kathy very tired though. *falls asleep again*  
  
All: O.O  
  
Jason: Why was she at the cemetery?  
  
Mogura: *shrugs* Who knows?  
  
Duo: Kathy?  
  
They decide to wait until Blossom woke up again, and until then, they played a bit of cards. Poker, actually.  
  
Amber: HA! Full house, Aces over tens! *shows her cards to Heero and Duo, her opponents*  
  
Duo: Damn. I only had two pair, jacks over threes. *throws cards down*  
  
Heero: *grins wickedly* Royal Flush. *shows cards*  
  
Amber: . I lost ANOTHER ten bucks to that jerk!  
  
Blossom: *slowly wakes up* Woah...dizzy...  
  
Jason: SHE'S AWAKE! *runs towards Blossom*  
  
Mogura/Duo: No you don't! *block him*  
  
Wufei: *checks Blossom's stitches* They're ok.  
  
Blossom: You know I don't like it when people put needles near me.  
  
Wufei: Too bad. You needed them.  
  
Blossom: What happened to Howard?  
  
Duo: Was that seriously his name?  
  
Blossom: *nods* He said he knew Mogura. He told me the story, but I can't remember. What'd you do to him?  
  
Trowa: We left him alive for you.  
  
Mogura: O.O YOU WHAT?  
  
Blossom: That was nice of you to leave him alive!  
  
Mogura: . YOU LEFT HIM ALIVE? HE TRIED TO KILL BLOSSOM!  
  
Wufei: We know, and we'd be dead right now if we killed Howard.  
  
Blossom: *winces and tears start to come to eyes* Owww.  
  
Trowa: *leaves room and comes back with pills* Painkillers.  
  
Blossom: *eyes the pills* Water?  
  
Duo: *comes in with some* What's with the name Kathy anyway?  
  
Blossom: *pales, and winces at her mistake* Um..  
  
Duo: Now that I think about it, your mother called you Kathy, and your father Kathryn!  
  
Mogura: It's just something her family called her. The name means 'pure' and she was nearly named it when she was born.  
  
Amber: Plus, her family thought she was anything but pure, so they called her that as a joke.  
  
Blossom: Right. That's it!  
  
~*~*~*~~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~~**~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~  
  
Please take note that I, and I alone, am continuing this story. I don't want to burden Mogura with it, and I KNOW this chapter sucked. Next chapter will be better, I swear!  
  
Duo: Only you would say that Blossom.  
  
Blossom: Oh shut up. R&R please! Your reviews are what's keeping me going! 


End file.
